Things Are Never What They Seem
by KairiHeartstone
Summary: "Hello, hello.. Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've a very poor career choice." Jessica Martins, who is known as Bunny, now works as Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike Schmidt, her manager, guides her through the nights and even proves she's human to the animatronics. But sometimes a soul cannot be put to rest. (FNAF1) UNDERGOING LOTS OF EDITS
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS JUST AN EDIT OF CHAPTER ONE. IT'S ALL MOSTLY THE SAME SO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_

* * *

Gods, I'm such an idiot for taking this job. Most people would have gone for a waitress, or a cook, or something better than this. Oh no, not me, I had to decide to be the night guard at a pizzeria that has more than one horrifying rumor circling around it about killer animatronics and missing children. You guessed it; I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Well, I would start working there anyways, my first night is tonight. When I walked into the building, the recently promoted manager greeted me with what seemed to be a strained smile.

"Hey, you must be the new person," he said once I approached him.

"That's me! What're you still doing here?" I know that was kinda rude. But I was currently under the impression that I wouldn't have any help other than some old recorded phone calls.

"Well someone has to make sure nothing gets in or out in between shifts," his tone said that I should have already known this. But of course, I didn't. I mean, it's not like the animatronics move or anything. The rumors of them moving around and killing people are just that. Rumors, more than likely spread by a rival company or by someone who wasn't pleased with their service.

"Anyways, my name's Mike," he held out a hand. I shook hands with him, noticing in the back of my mind how rough and calloused they felt.

"You're the one I spoke with over the phone. I'm Jessica, but please call me Bunny."

Mike raised an eyebrow but doesn't question it. "Will do. So, I'm gonna show you how to work the shit here so you can keep yourself alive. Follow me," he said. I wanted to question him but he already turned and started walking down the hallway to the right of the counter. "Your office is down here. You are recommended not to leave your office at any time, but you are not restrained to your office," though his words were important, Mike had a tone of carefree-ness. Like he couldn't really care less about my shift.

Mike went through an open door on the left side of the hallway, and I followed him. Past the door there was a small office with a monitor on the desk. A long with a desk fan, a weird looking cupcake thing, and some trash. Underneath the desk there was a speaker and along the walls there were some crude drawings and a poster that said "Celebrate!" Mike was leaning around the desk and plugging the monitor in.

"Okay, so some things about how this works. To be frank, the cameras suck and half the time only shows static. The camera that shows the kitchen doesn't have any video feed, only audio so listen carefully. Pirates Cove is a pain but you shouldn't have to worry about that bastard until tomorrow or your third night. Use your mouse to flip through the cameras, and if they turn to static just exit the program and open it back up. Doesn't take too long, couple of seconds' maybe. Your shifts about to start, so hopefully I'll see you in the morning. Listen to the recordings. They're a bit old but so far it's the only 'training' tapes we have. Goodnight"

And then he was gone. The pizzeria was silent for all about three seconds before the chimes went off for midnight. With a sigh I sit down into the office chair and look for the tape recorder thing. These things are so old, it's a miracle that the one they have even works. I found it and hit play, and the silence was shattered by the shrill ringing of a phone. After three rings a voice speaks up.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" In the back ground I could hear the phone guy clicking though the cameras.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Uh, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as the property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets will be replaced.'"

While he had been talking, I was checking the cameras to get a feel of the place. But the moment he said something about death I froze on the screen that showed the three main animatronics. I stared at the tape player as phone guy went on.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to… wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some sort of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" _These tapes were really old, because the animatronics are able to walk around during the day again, _I thought absentmindedly.

Fear began to settle in my stomach. One, these things can move around freely at night and two, they do have the ability, if not the intention, to kill a human being. Half listening to the phone guy, I turned my attention to the cameras again.

"Uh, now concerning your safety. The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh."

_Yeah, when they go and take the suit to the dump, _part of my mind added while another part said, _he sure seems to know exactly what would happen… _I pushed the thoughts away and flipped to the stage camera. All three animatronics were standing there. Good they can stay there for all I care.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." _Then how do you know? _"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight."

I didn't realize it until now, but phone guy had been talking for about two hours now. Only four more hours left.

_2:43 AM_

_82% Power_

I turned off the cameras when they turned to static. I learned that they only did that when the animatronics were moving. After a second I turned them back on to discover that the bunny was no longer in the storage closet. Shit, shit, _shit. _I turn the light on in the left doorway, seeing the purple bunny, whose name I remember to be Bonnie, briefly before the door slammed down. I checked the left door quickly before going back to the cameras.

Pirates Cove was empty. I still don't know what Mike meant about it being a pain. I mean nothing has come in or out of there at all yet and it was nearly three. I flipped through more, stopping on the camera in the kitchen. I could hear pots and pans clanking around and determined that to be the chicken, Chica. I made another cycle through the cameras, pausing on the stage when I saw Freddy Fazbear himself looking into the camera.

_Yeah… that's not creepy at all…_

I look away from the cameras to check to see if Bonnie was still at my door. As the light flickered, showing he wasn't, I let the door come back open. I checked my left door, making sure Chica didn't appear there. She liked to do that sometimes. I let out a quick sigh, relaxing a little. Things calmed down a bit, but I was only halfway through the first night.

Something hummed from down the hall, and I checked the cameras and saw that it was Bonnie. I made a quick cycle and found Chica in the bathrooms now and not the kitchen. Freddy had gone back to staring at the empty tables in the party room. Tonight was going relatively well, and that terrified me.

_5:59_

_22% Power_

The last minute until six ticked by slowly. Bonnie was backstage and Chica retreated back into the kitchen. Probably making (or trying to make) cupcakes or something. Freddy never left the stage and the curtains in Pirates Cove never moved. I checked my watch again, getting antsy.

_Five… four… three… two… one!_

The chiming of a grandfather clock rang through the pizzeria six times. It was the same chimes that started at midnight, which made me wonder where exactly the clock was. It sound close, but I had never seen one here. Oh well, stranger things have happened. I got up from my chair and walked down the hallway. Once at the front doors, I turned and gave the animatronics the finger. Childish, I know. But it felt good. I walk out of the door, and promptly run into Mike. Thankfully he steadied both of us before we could fall.

"Rough night?" he asks, concerned but still had a bit of a sarcastic tone.

I brush my hair out of my face. "Nah, not really. But this is just the start of it, right? Anyways, I'm heading home. Later Mike," I say, heading in the direction of my car.

_Mike_

Strange girl. Pretty, but very, _very _strange. Why would she come back, when the Fazbear crew probably terrorized the shit out of her? Then again I came back, again, and again… You get the picture. I'm just glad that the animatronics don't see me as an endoskeleton anymore. That's a long and embarrassing story I won't delve into right now.

I walk into the building, making sure everything was tidied up from the events of the night. The animatronics may seem intelligent but they had a horrible sense of direction and bumped into a lot of things at night. The only thing really intelligent that they could do was actually talk like humans. This was creepy, and weird. But also kind of cool. In fact, they seemed to be having a conversation right now.

"What're we gonna do about that thing?" Bonnie was asking.

"Not sure, but we definitely have to do something," Freddy said back. Chica was minding her own business, cleaning off a bit of dirt from her cupcake.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

Freddy's eyes turned to me. "Nothing that concerns you."

And they went silent until it was time to open for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_THIS IS JUST AN EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER TWO. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REREAD IT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO. HAVE A GOOD DAY!_**

* * *

_**WAIT A SECOND I LIED THERE'S A PART ABOUT BUNNY'S CHILDHOOD THAT'S KINDA IMPORTANT TO READ.**_

* * *

_Bunny_

I turned my alarm off after the third time I hit snooze. It was 6:40, and I had time to eat and shower. I sighed, not wanting to leave my warm bundle of blankets. I was so tired, and hardly got any sleep because of nightmares and not being used to sleeping during the day. I groaned and flipped my covers off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

As I went through the motions of getting ready for the night I was thinking. Do I really want to stay at Freddy's for another six nights? Not even the slightest. Will I stay for the sake of the money? Eh, yeah probably. Unless I get shoved in a suit and die a painful death. But, let's not think of that right now. As long as I'm quick and I conserve my power, they shouldn't be able to get me… Right? Right, I shake my head and walk to my kitchen, the need for coffee taking over.

I got to the pizzeria by 10:45. Mike was pretty surprised that I was here so early, and wasn't expecting the door to squeak open. He looked rather startled when he turned to face me, but when he realized who it was he relaxed.

"What're you doing here so early?" he asks.

"I thought that if I talked to someone about the animatronics, I wouldn't be on edge," I explained with shrug.

He nodded. "That makes sense," then he smirked. "But you know, now that you're here, I don't have to stay."

I used my doe like eyes against him. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Are you seriously trying to be innocent?" I didn't answer him, only smirked sarcastically. After a second he chuckled. "Nah, I wouldn't leave ya here before your shift. What is it you wanna talk about?" he asks as he pulls out a chair to sit in, me doing the same.

"Well, it's… I'm curious about the animatronics," I said honestly. I looked up at the stage, and started when I saw Bonnie's eyes flicker away from me. I hadn't expected them to be moving yet.

"What about them?" Mike asks, drawing my attention back to him.

"They don't see humans as endoskeletons." It wasn't a question.

"That wasn't a question," Mike mimicked my thoughts.

"What I mean is, that can't be why they attack the night guards. Can it?"

"There's no other explanation to it, Bunny. They don't really have a proper human recognition feature. I mean hell these things were built back in the 1980's. Not to mention that they've never been given a proper night mode either," Mike says while looking at the stage.

"That's another thing. Wouldn't they refurbish them with newer technology? That way people wouldn't be in danger here while they worked?"

"They tried to, but the old technology wasn't compatible with the new. So the technician group said oh well and deemed the animatronics safe enough."

I huffed, slumping in my seat. "Well, they were obviously wrong."

"Guess so… Look, tell ya what. I'll stay here with you tonight- "

"No."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"You're not staying here. I can handle it by myself," there she was. The me that thinks she can handle everything.

"Bunny, you're just one girl- "

"So my being a girl means I can't handle myself?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. If you would stop being so damn defensive and listen to me. You're just one _person _against _five _animatronics," Mike says.

"Five?! I thought there were only four!"

Mike shook his head. "You're right, there are only four. But you get my point, right? There's no way you can handle them all by yourself, regardless of gender."

I didn't quite believe he had a slip up like that in the animatronic numbers, but I didn't say anything. Mike took my silence as a chance to speak again.

"So, I'll be staying with you tonight. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it." The statement was final.

I sighed, though I wasn't sure if it was in defeat or relief.

_Great, my first true interaction with the male species and it's in a creepy ass pizzeria._

Wait, why am I worried about that? Focus on the job ahead, and worry about lack of male communication later.

"You alright over there, Bunny?" His question caught me off guard.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah I'm okay," I say, clearing my thoughts. I glance at the clock on the wall, going into a slight panic. It was 11:57, and in three minutes those killer robots were going to come to like and well… kill us.

"Okay, well we've gotta go. It's 11:57," I say. With that we made our way quickly to the office in the back.

_12:01 AM_

_99% Power_

Just after the same mysterious grandfather clock chimes finished, I opened up the program for the cameras. "Hit play on the recording, Mike."

After a moment the night was un-silenced by three rings of a phone and a voice. "Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

_Way ahead of you… _Bonnie was down the hallway already. "Ah fuck me sideways…" I mumble.

I sensed Mike was smirking than actually saw him. "Is that an offer?"

"Shut it Schmidt," I hissed as the cameras turned to static. I rebooted the system as the phone guy continued talking.

"Uh… Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. U head he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" he paused. _Yeah, like I need another reason to not run out of power._ "I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

I resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comeback as I shut down the program for a moment, checking the doors.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in the fact that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Silence. It was 1:00 AM.

I groaned, flipping the program back up. I flipped around until I found Pirates Cove. When the camera focused on the glittered, deep purple curtains a wave of nostalgia hit me like a train. _I remember…_

For just a second, I closed my eyes. _Bright colors swam past my eyelids, colors of memories long since buried. A flash of a shimmering party hat, maneuvering around party chairs haphazardly places, ducking into open doorways. It was a game of hide and seek. A smaller version of me looked in every room, hunting for the hiders. Stopping curiously as she came to the room with the pretty curtain. She approached the closed off stage fearlessly, reaching towards the curtain and ignoring the 'Out of Order' sign. She had just gotten the curtain open when a man in purple pulled her away. But not before she saw the burning silver eyes and the gleam of a hook…_

"-Unny? Bunny?!"

I blinked. I was back in the office, looking at a now static filled screen. I closed the program. It was 1:03, and Mike was shaking my shoulder. "Huh? Yeah, yeah…" I blinked again and looked up at him. "Wait, what?"

He stared at me for a long moment. "Are you sure you're alright? You zoned out there for a moment…"

I nodded as I opened up the cameras again. The curtain was still closed and I flipped cameras before I could get sucked into another memory like that. Bonnie was back in the dining room and Chica was hiding in the bathrooms. Freddy stayed on stage. "I'm fine," I finally spoke. I closed the program and turned to fully face Mike. He was still looking at me in concern. "I just…" I shook my head, looking back at the monitor. "Why is the character in Pirate Cove out of order?"

Mike blinked at my sudden change in topic. "Foxy? More than likely because he's the one who caused the bite of '87."

"The thing the guy on the phone was talking about." Another non-question.

Mike answered anyway. "Yeah that."

I didn't say anything, just opened up the cameras again and flipped through them. I paused on Pirates Cove for a moment, making sure Foxy didn't move.

"Bunny, you need to relax some. You're truly not in any danger."

I paused and stared up at him. "You're kidding me, right? You've been here before; you know what those fucking things are like! How can you say we're not in any danger, especial when those things are coming this way to kill us?!" I took a breath, but thinking better of it, I turned back to the monitors and checked on everyone. Chica was in the kitchen, Bonnie was hiding in the closet and Foxy stayed behind his curtain.

Mike took my moment of silence as a go to continue talking. "Just hear me out Bunny. They don't see me as an endoskeleton. They know I'm human, and that's why I said I'd stay with you tonight."

I had been listening, but when Bonnie moved from the closet and didn't show up on any cameras I glared at Mike. Without even turning on the door light, I pressed the button to close the door. It slammed shut with a final _thud._ I didn't say anything to Mike.

_3:06 AM_

_58% Power_

Foxy had already made a run down the hallway twice, thanks to Mike being a douche nozzle. Chica was at the right door, Foxy had his curtain cracked open _again_ and Bonnie had his face all up in the back stage camera.

"I have 57% power, its three AM… I'm good, no thanks to you," I say with a glare at Mike.

He holds his hands up in surrender and checks the doors. That's the job I assigned him too, though he didn't like it very well. My job was to keep an eye on the animatronics. I re-opened the camera program; Bonnie was walking down the hallway.

"Be ready to shut the door, Bonnie is on the way," I say without looking up. Foxy had moved out of his curtains a little.

The door slammed shut, but not before I heard a mutter apology fall from Mike's lips. I roll my eyes. "I can't believe you're being nice to those things."

"How many times do I have to tell you that they're not what they seem to be?"

"Until I believe it. Is he gone?"

"Not yet."

_5:50 AM_

_8% Power_

"I swear to whatever god out that if that fucking fox comes back to the god damned door I'm going to shove that fucking hook so far up his ass he's gonna-" my rant was cut short when Mike covered my mouth with his hand. I bit his finger and he pulled his hand back.

"Why did you bite me for?"

"That'll teach you to cover my mouth. Check the doors."

I checked the power, and only opened the camera to Pirate Cove when needed. Its 5:52, I've got 6% percent power. _I can do this… _The thought was cut short when the door to my right slammed shut. Chica was here, and power was draining fast.

5%. I closed out of the camera program.

4%. The door on the left slammed shut.

3%. Door light on the right flickered.

2%. Left door slid back open.

1%. Door on the right remains shut.

0%. The office goes dark. It's only 5:55.

I carefully got up from my chair and put myself as far away from the doors as possible. I pressed myself against the back wall and try to keep my breathing steady. I felt more than saw Mike come stand beside me. I bit back my harsh whisper of 'I thought I wasn't in any danger'. All too soon, Freddy was at the door. An all too familiar tone was being emitted from Freddy's ran down voice box. My heart leapt into my throat when the music ended.

But instead of coming into the room, the animatronic bear spoke.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_THIS IS JUST AN EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER THREE. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REREAD IT IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO. HAVE A GOOD DAY!_**

* * *

Wait… what the hell just happened? Freddy knew Mike, and knew him well enough to be on a first name bases. Was Mike actually friends with these monstrosities?

My mind was racing nearly as fast as my heart. Before I could question anyone, or anything for that matter, the grandfather clock began to chime. Freddy's eyes flickered off then back on before he wandered out of the doorway and back down the hall. As the last note rang through the building, I realized I had unintentionally latched on to Mike in fear. I let go and took a breath, the finality of the fact that I was alive settling in. I was alive. I made it.

"I made it…" my voice echoed my thoughts. I stopped leaning on the wall and glared at Mike.

"What?"

I crossed my arms. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop being an idiot, Schmidt! Tell me why that fucking bear knew exactly who you were and didn't fucking attack us after he recognized you!"

"Language Bunny, language. This is a children's place," he says clearly trying to make a joke. But the half smile he held faded when he saw I wasn't laughing.

"Okay, listen Bunny. How about you and I go somewhere, get some coffee and food. I promise I'll explain everything that I can."

I sighed, really wanting to protest. But coffee sounded really good and my stomach had begun to growl. So, begrudgingly, I took him up on the offer. "Okay, fine. But I pick. I'm not going to some shitty ass coffee place after that." Mike agreed and together we walked out of the pizzeria.

We sat down with our drinks and doughnuts at a lone table near the back. It was still pretty early so not very many people were here. Not that many people would be here anyways. It was a pretty unknown coffee joint. Mike unwraps his doughnuts from the wax paper and begins eating.

I take a drink and look up at him. "Okay, so what's the deal?"

Mike sighs, and leans forward a bit speaking in hushed tones. "As you know, I worked in that office before. My last night as a night guard, the boss called me and told me that I had been promoted for my hard work and dedication, blah, blah, blah. I was happy, I mean I wouldn't be working at night anymore, and I'd be earning more money. But the call left me mildly distracted."

"Before I had time to react, Foxy was running down the hall. I was caught, knocked out and, I assume, dragged down the hall into the back stage area. I woke up on a table, a spare Freddy suit beside me. The animatronics were around me, tall dark shapes standing in a circle. Bonnie held me up right while Chica readied the suit. I didn't want to die, so what did it do?"

He pauses, more than likely for dramatic effect, but I leaned in further.

Mike let out a soft chuckle, but it sounded forced like he was hiding something. When he spoke, I found out it was embarrassment he was hiding. "I cried. I kicked, and screamed. I begged them to let me live. Bonnie was just staring at me, then he said something like 'It's leaking'. Which was odd, cause when you only hear them sing those silly programmed song… normal conversation just adds to the fear factor," Mike chuckles again and looks away. "Anyways, I guess that chicken was curious to see what I was leaking 'cause she stopped fiddling with the suit to look at me. 'That's not oil' she said. 'Listen, he's making the same noise as the upset children,' she had continued."

When he stopped talking I raised an eyebrow. "So, you cried like a baby and they realized you were human?" I couldn't keep the laugh out of my voice.

` "Well, not only that. They recognized me as the one who fixed them up during the day. You know, checked their servos, cleaned their suits, even made them smell better," he says, waving a hand dismissively.

"Smell better?" I was curious. I knew I had been to Freddy's a child, but I never remembered a smell… Not that I had ever gotten too close to them.

"Yeah," Mike nods. "Some of the parents were complaining that the animatronics smelled really weird, like they were rotting or something. I never found the source of the smell but I got it taken care of."

"So, all I need to do is give them baths and cry like a baby," I started teasing him again, changing the subject.

"Laugh at it all you want, but becoming a baby is what kept me alive, and in the long run it kept you alive as well," he says with a small smirk.

I let that sink in, looking down at the half eaten doughnut. So the animatronics _could _tell the difference… But why can't they at first? It just didn't make any sense. I felt eyes on me, so I looked up to see Mike staring at me.

"So, they're able to tell the difference then? They know between human and endoskeleton?" Mike nods. "But… they can't at first?"

"I guess not. I think it's kinda like… why don't they attack during the day? The technicians think that the glitch in the animatronics system is more… Well, they think it acts up more at night because of the lack of light."

That did make sense, yes. But there's a light in the security office, so that pokes a couple of holes into his theory. Mike shook his head.

"One would think that, yes. But that's not the case. You see, it's really dark in the rest of the pizzeria so the office is abnormally bright. Like going to see a movie and walking out of the theater into midday sun," Mike says. "And yes, you were thinking out loud."

Oops.

I checked the time, and finished off the doughnut and coffee. "We should get going. I need to sleep and you can probably catch a nap before you have to open up."

He nods and we head back to the pizzeria. I call a goodbye to him from my car window as I pull out of the parking lot.

I couldn't sleep when I got home. When I closed my eyes, the memory I had experienced that night reared its ugly head. I turned to my side, my blankets getting bunched up around my waist and feet. I tried closing my eyes again, only to see burning silver eyes and a hook. I rolled over again, knotting up the blankets even more. When I finally feel asleep, it was fitful and riddled with images that I wasn't sure if they were memories or an over active imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

**_THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER FOUR. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ CHAPTER FOUR YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS. THERE ARE MINOR CHANGES IN DIALOUGE AND TEXT BUT NOTHING TOO SERIOUS. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!_**

* * *

I wanted to throw my alarm clock at the wall when it went off at eight o' clock that night. I hit the 'off' button and sat up, running a hand through the tangled mess of hair. I shivered a bit as the cold air hit my bare legs when I threw the blanket off. Tonight was going to be horrible; hopefully Mike will be willing to stay again…

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. So what if he did? "Ugh…" I groaned aloud. _Coffee, I need coffee._

_Mike_

It was a little bit after eight and the animatronics were shutting down for the night. Chica walked by my desk and paused. I looked up at her, curious. They never really went out of their way to speak to the employees, only the children.

"Hey Chica, something wrong?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering why… if you knew why there was an endoskeleton out of its costume…" she sounded really nervous.

"Chica, she's not an endoskeleton," I took a breath. "She's a girl… A human girl, with flesh and bones."

Chica said something really quietly. Something that suspiciously sounded like 'I know'. But then Chica shook her head and spoke loudly. "Good luck proving that." Then she was gone, heading up onto the stage.

What she had said before leaving stuck in my head. 'Good luck proving that.' I doubt Bunny would actually beg for her life. Yeah, she wouldn't go down with a fight that much was obvious. But she didn't seem like the person to cry for her own life. _How would I prove it…? Maybe… have her get hurt? Like a scratch or something…_

I sigh, deciding to worry about it when the time came. I lay my head down on the counter, close my eyes and fall asleep.

_Bunny_

I made it to the pizzeria by 11:15. When I walked in, the first thing I saw was Mike lying face down on the counter. Jumping to the worst possible assumption, I quickly walked over there trying to control my panic. When I saw he was breathing and didn't see any blood, I let my panic drain into slight annoyance.

"Mike. Miiiikkeee! Come on Mike, wake up," I shook his shoulder a couple of times. This caused him to slump even more. "Mike, wake the hell up! Mike!" Shaking his shoulders a couple time more, I sighed. _This isn't gonna work… hmmm… _I tugged Mike into a more upward sitting position, making sure he wouldn't fall flat on his face. Then I slapped the shit out of him.

"Ow! Huh? Bunny, what are you doing here?"

"It's my job to be here. Night shift, remember?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah…" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Little bit past eleven… You should probably head home so you can sleep."

Mike stood up and stretched, joints popping and cracking from being locked in the same position for a while. "Sorry, no can do. If I go home, who will keep you alive?"

I wanted to protest, and to tell him that he needs his sleep. But I knew it would be futile. Instead I ask, "And how do you plan to do that?"

He just smirked and said, "Oh, you'll see."

_12:00 AM_

_99% Power_

I got situated into the office chair and hit the play button for the message. Before it started, I checked the cameras. Bonnie was the only one gone for now.

"Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant." _Of course it isn't. _"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

I almost laughed.

"Uh… Hey, listen, I had an idea; if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal endoskeleton into you… I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

"He talks about them like they're alive."

"Huh?" Mike asks as he checks the doors. I wasn't aware I spoke out loud.

I reboot the cameras as I speak. "The guy on the phone… he talks about the animatronics like they're alive. Saying that they get irritable and cranky. That they have thoughts. Like they're more than just metal and fur…" I mused as I flipped through the cameras when they cleared.

Bonnie was coming down the hallway, Chica was in the dining room, Freddy was looking into the camera and Foxy was still fully behind his curtain.

Mike placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump in surprise. He pulled his hand away and smiled apologetically. "I never noticed that before… I think it might be the artificial intelligence that the robots are built with. Like, you can have actual conversations with them if you wanted to. Almost like talking to a human. But they are honestly just metal and fur, like you said."

I sit back in the chair after rebooting the cameras again. No one was moving much, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Things were going pretty well so far. Which is kind of strange, considering I thought night three would have been hell.

_3:04 AM_

_75% Power_

"Shut the door Mike, Foxy's coming," I say while rebooting the cameras.

He shuts the door just as we hear his footsteps thundering down the hall. Yep, there's the little shit. Foxy bangs on the door a couple of times then leaves. I reopen the cameras while Mike checks both the doors.

The animatronics haven't really moved all that much tonight. Chica came to the door twice, Bonnie once and Foxy once. The only thing Freddy has done is look at the camera creepily. Foxy was back in his curtains.

Things were going good.

_5:00 AM_

_10% Power_

Okay, things were _not _going good any more. Bonnie was at the right door, Chica was at the left door, Freddy was missing and Foxy had his head peeking out of his curtain again. With a groan I turned the cameras off. At this rate, they were gonna be useless pretty soon.

"You gonna tell me how you plan to keep me alive or…? We've got six percent of power left; it's only 5:02… And these STUPID ASS FUCK NUGGETS WON'T LEAVE!" I yell loud enough for the damn things to hear me.

Mike was unresponsive. He seemed anxious about something. _Great, he really didn't know how he was gonna keep me alive._

Chica was gone from the left doorway but Freddy's laugh sounded way to close for me to be comfortable with opening it. It was about 5:05 when the power flickered and went out. There was no way in hell we were getting out of this alive. I stood up from the chair and went to the back wall, placing myself away from both doors. I proceeded to sliding down the wall until my butt hit the ground. I heard Mike move to join me on the floor.

"Bunny, you've got nothing to worry about. You're gonna be alright," he whispers.

Before I could start yelling at him for spouting such bullshit before our deaths, Freddy was at the door. His song echoed weirdly, hauntingly even. Chica and Bonnie were behind him and Foxy's heavy footsteps were coming down the hall.

Great, the whole gang is here.

I pulled my legs closer, hugging me knees to my chest, trying to make myself smaller. Mike pats my shoulder – or well he tries to and misses by like six inches and pats my upper arm. Then he stands up, facing the animatronics. My eyes had adjusted well enough to the darkness to have a faint idea as to what was happening.

Mike was standing about a foot in front of me, shoulders back and chin up facing the animatronic. All I could see of the animatronics were their eyes, glowing almost like searchlights in the darkness. Currently their eyes were focused on Mike and not me.

"Mike? What in the hell are you _doing?_" I hissed.

He glanced back at me, and shushes me before looking back at the doors.

"You don't think this girl is human, do you?" he paused like he was waiting for an answer. There wasn't one. "Hmph. Alright, Bunny can you come here for a minute?" he helped me stand and kept me close to his side.

He held up my left arm, close enough to the animatronics for me to feel highly uncomfortable. I sent him a panicked look, which he met with a small smile.

"Trust me," he said to me quietly. Then to the animatronics, "Look, she had skin. If I do this," he pinched my arm. Really hard too, and I yelped. "It causes pain."

He looked at my arm, seeing a bruise forming already. I pulled my arm away. "I bruise very easily…" I mumbled, looking away from him and to the animatronics. They didn't look convinced. I involuntarily took a step back.

"Tough crowd," Mike said. Then faced me head on. He grabs my shoulders and before I could ask what he was doing, Mike pulled me to him and smashed our lips together roughly.

"Are… Are they kissing?" A slightly female voice asked. Must have been Chica.

"Looks like it," a deeper voice said. Maybe Bonnie or Freddy.

And then a chorus of four voices, almost sounding like children. "Eww! That's so gross!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER FIVE. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ CHAPTER FIVE YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS. THERE ARE MINOR CHANGES IN DIALOUGE AND TEXT BUT NOTHING TOO SERIOUS. HAVE A GOOD EVENING.**_

* * *

It took me a second to get over the initial shock of the kiss. When I did, my eyes fluttered close but I didn't make any other movements. After a second or two, I heard Chica 'aw' and one of the boys say, "Okay, we get it you can stop now."

Mike chuckled and pulled away. Facing the animatronics, he did a mock bow as if he just finished a big performance. When he straightened out, he was smirking. "Is that proof enough for ya?"

Three of the four nodded. The one who didn't nod was Freddy. I became slightly panicky again, staring at him with wide eyes. But then Freddy laughed and I was mildly confused. Mike must have been as well because his smirk disappeared.

"Well Mike… I'm not too sure about the others here, but I had already known that Bunny here was human. I was just wondering how far you might go to prove it," Freddy said. I unintentionally noticed that he had a slight country accent. Weird.

Mike looked angry at first, then more embarrassed than anything. "You knew all along and you didn't say anything? It could have saved us from all this bullshit," he turned to me, quickly saying, "Not saying that kissing you was bullshit, that was very enjoyable actually. I'm not implying that I didn't like it…" his face got redder and he faced the animatronics. "And if you knew, how come you were still at the door last night, waiting to kill her?"

Now that was a good question. Since I had started working here, it had occurred to me that Freddy was some kind of leader or something. So if he knew, why didn't he call off his lackeys?

Freddy chuckles. "Well, I wasn't actually gonna kill her. And I would have stopped them before they could. It's funny to see you guys get scared so easily, not to mention the whole crying in fear bit," he says, looking pointedly at Mike.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Mike gave me a look and I sobered up, still trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing for? You may have been killed if it weren't for this!"

"I thought you said that I had nothing to worry about with you here. Besides, if worse went to worse you could have turned into a crybaby again and saved us," I said. Maybe it was slightly uncalled for, but I wouldn't apologize. I mean, it's true if you think about it.

Mike crosses his arms and looks away from me. He was pouting. I giggled and step close to him and pinched his cheek lightly. "Ahw, are you pouting, big baby boo?" I tease in a singsong voice. Then I stand on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Come one guys. It's almost time for my shift to be up. Let's get you all into place and see if we can get Mike to take a nap before his shift," I say, walking out of the office. As I walked by Foxy, my arm grazed his hook and caused me to flinch. He didn't notice it or anything but where cold metal met warm skin there was a trail of goose bumps. I absentmindedly rubbed my arm and hoped the weird feeling I had was from being nearly killed and not something else.

_Anonymous_

The sound of the door being shut and locked echoed through the pizzeria. Somewhere in a dark, desolate corner of the establishment a music box began to play. An eerie laugh sounded through the air soon followed by the last note of a lullaby. Within the gloom, two eyes lit up and a disembodied voice spoke up.

"You may have slipped out of control this time. But I've got news for you, Fazbear… you aren't the one pulling the strings here. _I am_."

_Bunny_

Mike and I say our goodbyes in the parking lot. He decided to sleep in his car, saying it'd be best if the boss didn't walk in on him sleeping. I thought he was a bit crazy, but I couldn't do anything. I'd honestly risk getting caught sleeping inside by the boss then be caught sleeping in a car by a killer or something. Though the pizzeria and the animatronics still give me the creeps.

Not to mention the strange feeling of being watched while walking out of the building. I tried to convince myself that it was the cameras. But some sixth sense told me it wasn't.

As I drove home, my mind kept wondering to the way the guy on the phone talked about the animatronics. Like they were alive or something. Then I thought about how they all sounded like children when Mike kissed me. It reminded me of how my brother acted when our mom and dad kissed, before he died.

Thinking about him brought up another memory, one I couldn't quite understand. It hurt to try and focus on it, but I remember noise.

_A lot of noise, like someone was yelling. There were a lot of flashing lights, and some of the grown-ups were crying… There was a name being called and a lot of a specific color on the ground._

I blinked and it was gone. I shook my head, trying to clear it as I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Curiosity was driving me crazy; I knew there was something up with that pizzeria. Something I must have experienced personally. But I couldn't remember what it was. Looks like I have some research to do.

Once I was inside, I kicked my shoes off and headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing I booted up my computer and pulled out a box of s'mores flavored Pop Tarts. The computer finished booting up and I opened Google.

'_Freddy Fazbear Entertainment'_

Quite a few websites pulled up, ranging from Wikipedia to CreepyPasta. A lot of them looked like conspiracy pages, talking about hauntings and other mysterious things. I eventually came across a site called /history. That ought to work. I clicked on it and it took me to a colorful site.

'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Entertainment! A place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. To book a party, please click here.

'We would like to remind you that Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.'

So far nothing useful. I kept scrolling through it, scanning the text for something that might have the answers to my questions.

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been in the lives of children since the year 1987. One of our locations were shut down in 1988 due to an animatronic failure and reopened in '89 with new animatronics in a brand new location. Later that year we were forced to shut down in light of a death that gave Fazbear Entertainment a bad name.'

That was interesting but not what I was looking for. I kept scanning.

'Two new establishments were opened in the year 1992…'

Still not what I needed. I sighed, pushing away from my laptop and running a hand through my hair. _This is useless, _I thought as I went to exit out of the browser. Just before I hit the little red X, a date caught my eye.

November 15th… That was my birthday.

'November 15th, 1997 we were closed down due to another series of unfortunate events. We remained closed until the year 2003. To ensure that past events do not reoccur, we have tossed the old animatronics and replaced them with brand new one. This new establishment has been fixed with refurbished animatronic mascots that are built with human recognition features and installed with the latest technology to recognize a criminal over a mile away.

'All patrons are safe as they enter any Fazbear establishment and not in any danger. If you have any further questions please contact us at 1-800-FAZBEAR.'

I finished off the second packet of Pop Tarts, drank the last of my coffee, and pulled out my phone. It was nearly eleven in the morning so they should be open. I needed to know what this tragic event was that happened on my birthday and if it had anything to do with the strange memories I've been having.

I dialed the number on the screen. It rang twice before a female answered.

"You've reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is Jaycie, are you calling to make a reservation?"

"Hi Jaycie, actually… Can you transfer me to Mr. Thompson's office?"

"Sure thing, please wait just a moment." Jaycie says, before there was a dial tone and another voice speaking.

"You've reached Mr. Thompson! How may I help you on this fine day?" He sounded rather jovial.

"Hello, my name is Jessica. I've recently been hired as night guard for your pizzeria. You may know me as Bunny."

He gave a hearty laugh. "Well hello Bunny! It is nice to hear from you. I trust the graveyard shift is treating you well, oh ho?"

_I swear this guy reminds me of Santa or something,_

"Well, it pays the bills," I laugh a little bit. "I am curious though, about the history of Freddy's I mean. I have a few questions."

"Oh? And what might these questions be?"

His joyful tone had dropped. "It's about the old location. I read… somewhere that it had closed down, but the article never said why, and I was wondering if you could tell me about it?"

Mr. Thompson sighed, though I'm not sure why. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Bunny, but I cannot tell you this information for I am required by law to keep it classified. Is that all you wished to know?"

_Well, shit. _"Yes, sir, that is all. Thank you and have a nice day." I hit the _end call _button and placed my phone on the table.

_I was so close! What could have happened that was so bad that it's classified? _I sighed. There was something weird going on here, and I wasn't gonna stop until I found out what it was. I dug in my shirt pocket until I found the slip of paper with Mike's number on it.

I dialed his number and waited while it rang. It was going on 11:20, so he was more than likely working. After five rings the voice mail picked up and I left a message.

"Hey Mike, it's Bunny. Remember how I asked about a backstory for the pizzeria and you said there wasn't one? I think I may have found one. See you tonight."

I hung up, and headed to bed. My dreams were filled with flashing lights and images of the animatronics.


	6. Chapter 6

**_THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER SIX. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ CHAPTER SIX YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS. YHRTR STR MINOR CHANGES IN DIALOUGE AND TEXT. THERE IS SOMETHING THAT IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT AND MIGHT POSSIBLY BE IMPORTANT DEPENDING ON WHO YOU ARE. IT'S MORE ABOUT BUNNY THAT WASN'T DESCRIBED IN THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT._**

_Mike_

My lunch break was at one, so who ever called could wait a few more minutes. I was standing near a table, looking around to see if anyone may have needed anything when a young girl with curly hair ran past me, heading in the direction of the restrooms. I let her past, when her footsteps stopped short I turned around.

The little girl was gone.

"What…?" I walked down the hallway, looking into each party room. I came to Pirates Cove. We still had parties in there but the animatronic hadn't come off that stage during the day in years. Standing right in front of the glittery curtains was the little girl. She had her hand stretched out to the curtains.

I cleared my throat and she turned around quickly, drawing her hand back. I walk into the room, stopping in front of her, and crouched down to her height. "What're you doing back here?"

"I wanted to see what was behind the curtain," she says' looking down at her feet.

"His name is Foxy, but he's not ready to see you guys yet."

She tilted her head to the side, curious. "Is he broken?"

I nod slightly. "Yeah, something like that. Now, run along." I stand up and direct her out of the party room. Once in the hallway, she stops and looks around like she heard something. Then she shrugs and runs off to the main dining room, brushing past Jaycie.

"Strange kid," Jaycie commented.

"Indeed," I say, watching the little girl talk excitedly about something. Then I look to Jaycie. "Did you need me for something?"

She shook her head, causing her black hair to move and reveal the rainbow dyed hair underneath. "Nah, just came by to let you know it's break time for you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Jay. See ya in about half an hour," I say before walking down to the break room.

I buy a bag of chips from the vending machine and pull out my phone. I listened to the message, figuring out that the unknown caller was Bunny. After the message was over, I leaned back in my chair. I didn't know about a backstory to this particular location, but something about what Bunny said rang a bell. Something about another location or something. I shivered, feeling like I was being watched.

I called Bunny back. "There was something about another location or something that might have to do with what you're talking about. But honestly I highly doubt it. See you tonight," I leave the message when her voicemail picked up.

I sat there and ate my chips, trying to think about what happened at the other pizzeria. I was eight years old at the time, but for some reason I couldn't pull out all the details. It's not like I have dementia at 25. With a sigh, I rubbed my hands on my jeans to get rid of the chip crumbs that had accumulated on them. The feeling of being watched returned and I looked around the break room.

A few other workers were in here with me, but most of them were busy eating or talking to one another. The only other things in here were the vending machine and a box in the corner that no one bothered. I was probably just paranoid or something.

That's the lie I told myself anyways.

_Bunny_

I woke up super late than I intended. It was a quarter till eleven when I woke up. I barely had the time to throw my uniform into the dryer and take a shower. I pulled my hair into a sloppy pony tail and was out the door by 11:20. I looked and felt like utter shit.

Nearly breaking every speeding law in Utah, I pulled into the parking lot by 11:52. As I came to the doors, I could see Mike passed out in one of the cushy chairs behind the counter with his face on the desk. I chuckled a bit, and with a deep breath I flung open the doors.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!"

Mike jerked awake and fell out of his chair. He peeked over the counter, seeing me smirking by the door. He glared. "God dammit Bunny! Don't fucking do that ever again!"

I lost it. I sunk to the floor, laughing so much my sides were beginning to ache. Mike stood up fully, still glaring at me. "Oh, hahaha. Aren't you just a funny little creature?" he groaned, rubbing his back. "What time is it?"

My laughter subsided into giggles and I look at my watch. "It's 11:54." I yawned and stopped laughing all together. "I got here a bit later than I had wanted to."

He nodded. "You feeling alright? You look like you didn't sleep well."

I sighed. "I didn't get my morning coffee."

"'Morning' coffee?" he repeated with a small smirk and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, anyways let's head back to the office. Shift starts soon."

_12:10_

_98% Power_

Mike leans against the desk, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "So, what was this backstory of yours?"

"Well, there's not much… I learned about a few tragic events that happened a while ago. And it made me think of… of how I lost my brother. When I was seven, I really don't remember much about it. We were at another Freddy's. The animatronics looked a bit different, but over all they were the same. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. All of them were there. It was a party, my party I think…" I paused, rubbing my forehead, trying to dig up memories I forced myself to forget all those years ago. "Something happened… My brother and some other kids went missing… There were a lot of police there. Some of the parents there were crying… There was blood on the floor in one of the party rooms…"

I shook my head. "I can't remember everything," I say, looking up at Mike. He was watching me patiently, waiting to see what else I had to say. "I know they found Jackson, my brother. But he was almost dead… he died later that night in the hospital," I sighed. "That's all I can remember."

Mike looked thoughtful. Then his eyes lit up with sudden realization. He grabbed my shoulders, suddenly so excited about something and it startled me.

"Oh my god, Bunny, I know what it is!" Mike exclaimed. _Wow, this is the first time he's ever really shown any emotion other than sarcasm._

I was about to ask what he knew, but Chica knocked on the window. She startled us both and Mike moved away to turn and look at her, while I resisted the urge to hit the door button.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" she almost sounded embarrassed, like she walked in on us doing something. I was confused for a second, then I realized what it must have looked like seeing Mike gripping my shoulders and not being able to see my face. While I tried not to blush, Mike answered Chica.

"No, we were just talking. Did ya need something?"

Chica smiled… or tried to I guess… It was an impression of a smile. "I made pizza and was wondering if you two would like to join us in the party room?"

I blinked, slightly shocked. But then I smiled and nodded. "Uh, sure. We'll be there in a few minutes."

She giggled (or something that sounded like a giggle) and skips off down the hallway.

I blink again. "Well, that just happened. An animatronic chicken made us pizza," I say.

Mike nods. "Yeah, like I said. The amount of A.I. they have is unbelievable. I'm sure it was one of those frozen pizzas that some people bring in for lunch though. They might be really smart for robots but I doubt they're honestly able to hand make a pizza," Mike yawned. "We can talk about the story thing later. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

_2:04 AM_

_89% Power_

"He said he didn't scream that loud, but I kid you not, he shattered four of my windows and my ear started bleeding because of it," Mike says, a slight slur to his voice. I guess some worker had left beer in the fridge, though we can't drink on the job. Since it wasn't technically Mike's shift it was okay, although he was on his eighth one. I'd just have to find a way to change the camera feed. Shouldn't be too hard.

I sit back in my chair. "What was it that scared him again?"

Mike chuckled. "It was a spider of some sort. Maybe the size of a quarter. I have never heard a grown man scream like that before."

We all laughed. I still felt like utter shit, but it wasn't that bad. Chica made some pretty good pizza, Mike was a funny drunk unlike most men, and Foxy had his scripted stories of the high seas. Bonnie even had some stories of birthday parties that had happened here. Freddy didn't really talk much, but he had some rather sarcastic comments for being a robotic bear. It was a pretty entertaining night.

No one mentioned the sound of a music box playing from down the hall, though I'm sure everyone heard it.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, this is an edited version of chapter 7. _**

**_Again, there are minor changes in dialouge, story elements, etc. You don't have to read this one if you've already read the original, but feel free to if you want to._**

**_That is all. Have a nice day!_**

* * *

_5:24 AM_

_85% Power_

Mike began laughing loudly out of nowhere, startling everyone including the animatronics. Mike looks over at me, and tries very hard to get his giggles under control. Let's just say that he failed miserably.

He smiles crookedly, and says to me, "Hey, come here often?" His words slurred, sounding more like some alien language instead of English, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Mike, stop, you're drunk," I say, struggling to keep him upright.

"And you're sexy…" he slurred, and then passed out. Thankfully, and a bit unthankfully, he landed right on me.

Foxy poked Mike's shoulder with a finger, letting out what I assumed was a laugh. "It seems he's had a bit too much to drink."

I nodded, trying not to laugh. I was never one to really drink a lot, nor did I condone to drink so much that you end up passing out. However, it was humorous to watch someone else suffer from it. "It appears that he has." I shift Mike over to where he was slouched on the chair and not me. "He's going to have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up."

Chica cocked her head to the side. "Will he be able to work the day shift?"

Mike moans and begins to fall forward. "Probably not, but I'll go ahead and work his shift. I mean it's the least I can do, since he has been staying up with me in the last four nights."

"Yay, we get to see you again for eight more hours!" Chica sounded excited. It reminded me of the excitement of a child but I pushed the strange thought out of my head.

"Yep, so when this shift is over," as I spoke the chimes sounded. "Which would be now, I'll take him home and shower. Then come back for the day shift."

They all nodded and moved to get back into place. I sigh, the long drive home suddenly weighing down on my shoulders. I hefted Mike up and began walking to the door. Well more like shuffling to the door while dragging Mike. I called a goodbye to the animatronics, and headed out to my car. While driving I called our boss, Mr. Thompson, to let him know that Mike would not be making his shift. That I would take over for him, with no request to be paid over time.

As it ends up, Mike's shift didn't start until 11:30, so I had a bit of time to relax before I went in for him.

* * *

_3:37 PM_

_Mike_

Sitting up the moment I woke up, was a very bad idea. Remains of a dark dream lingered in the back of my mind, nothing but blurs. My head throbbed, and I sat with my hands covering face. When I removed my hands, the room came into focus. I realized that this wasn't my room. Confused and curious, I got up and looked around to figure out where I was and what time it was.

The walls were painted flat white, and lined with paintings. Whether they were store bought or handmade, I would never know. There was a black dresser pushed up against the walls, its draws askew and clothing spilling out at random. A closest was slightly ajar, and more clothes were spilling out around it. Whosever home I was in, they weren't very organized. On the nightstand by the bed was a strange looking lamp, and a LED alarm clock. The time flashed across the screen in blue, reading 3:40 in the afternoon.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered, making it into the hallway. The splitting headache I woke up with was getting worse, and this house seemed to be a deathtrap made just for me. Shoes, the occasional tee-shirt and a few jackets littered the hallway. Seriously, this place was pretty messy. As the kitchen and living room area came into view, I realized this place was a bit too small to be a house. It was an apartment. But whose it was remained a mystery to me still.

Walking into the kitchen, I flipped the switch and squinted in the ungodly bright light. Something green caught my attention. As I walked over towards it, I saw it was a post-it note on a coffee pot.

'Mike,

How much do you remember from last night? I'm assuming not much, considering you basically drowned yourself in beer last night. Anyways, there's Advil and Ibuprofen in the cabinet about this coffee pot. And to get coffee, just press the little button on the side and the pot will do all the work for you. Don't worry about your shift at work, I called you in and I'm covering for you. Just rest for now and I'll see you at midnight. Have a nice day.

~Bunny'

I rubbed my eyes and reread the note. Well that explains the headache and where I was. I sigh and open the cabinet, grabbing the Advil and taking two pills dry. I turned on the coffee pot and wandered into the living room.

* * *

_Bunny_

_6:32 PM_

It was fairly quiet at the pizzeria today. Only one birthday party was scheduled and a few little groups were here to have fun. No one ventured far past the main stage area, unless they were going to the rest room. I hovered near pirate's cove, where the party was being held. It was odd to me, to hold a party in the room where the animatronic was "Out of Order". But I have seen weirder so I paid it no mind. All was going smoothly.

Except for the constantly playing music box, I've been hearing since about noon. I asked the other employees about it, but they said it was just the music from the stage. I wasn't so sure, considering that for one; it was coming from the opposite end of the building. And for two; it sounded a lot more like the lullaby I was hearing last night than the normal music the Fazbear crew sings and plays. I turn my head towards the hallway it was coming from, ready to follow it. But there was a sudden yelp of pain and I turn back to the main area.

A little girl from the party had come into the main area, a parental guardian seeming nowhere in sight. Chica had a hold of the little girls arm, and at first I thought the yelp that I heard was mistaken for pain and that they had been playing. But Chica's eyes were wrong, instead of the bright purple-blue they normally were, they were empty sockets. The little had cried out in fear, not joy.

I quickly ran over, not caring that I had technically left my post. I struggled to remember what our Mechanic Mai said, about the switch that should temporarily power off the animatronics. Located somewhere on the… neck I think. As I got closer to the scene, I grabbed an unused chair so I could reach the back of her neck.

The moment I was able to get a hold of Chica, she let go of the child and tried to shake me off. The little girl ran to a woman, who I assumed was the mother. Good, the kid's safe, now on to the problem at hand. My grip around Chica was slowly slipping. I tighten my hold, to no avail, and struggle to find the switch. My fingers passed over a small and nearly unnoticeable button. I pressed down on it and Chica immediately stopped moving. She slumped forward, bringing me with her.

Jaycie, another employee, ran over to help get my arm out from under Chica. Most of the party goers had left, but some lingered. Most likely held back by curiosity. A guard in a purple security shirt went over to the mother and child, telling them that they'd get a full refund and some kind of complementary basket of sorts as an apology. After speaking with them, the guard ushered the other people out of the building and flipped the open sign to close.

Mr. Thompson came out of his office, surprised to see Chica powered out on the floor. The other animatronics were by the stage, watching silently. Thompson's eyes drifted to me, still on the floor and being fussed over by Jaycie. He comes bustling over, in a small state of panic.

"Jessica, are you okay?" he asks, holding out his large hand to help me up. I gladly take it, and get to my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine, sir. Thank you."

"What happened, why is Chica on the floor?"

I scratched the back of my neck, not quite sure how to answer. I decided to go with a half-truth. "Well, she malfunctioned and frightened some of the children. So I powered her off using the switch Mai told us about. I suggest giving her a call so that she can look at them all to make sure they're okay by the time the weekend rolls around."

Mr. Thompson seemed confused for a moment, but he nodded and returned to his office. Assumedly to call the mechanic. I brush myself off, and assure Jaycie that I was okay. She finally finished fussing over me, off to take care of something. I walk away, down the hallway where I heard the lullaby playing. But now there was silence.

It was like it was never playing to begin with. It was just an empty hallway lined with posters and children's drawings of the animatronics. I sigh and pull out my cell phone, dialing my home phone numbering and praying to whatever higher power that Mike wasn't too hung-over.

It rang three times before he finally picked up. "If you're calling for bunny, she isn't here right now," he says, sounding very tired.

"Mike, it's me. Look, do you think you could come out this way? Some weird shit just happened and I want to talk to you about it."

"Wait, what about this shift."

"Ended early. Just come down as soon as possible. I'll explain when you get here; meet me at the coffee shop down the road."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guess who's back! That's right! I am! Sorry for the long and probably agonizing wait. I didn't forget about you guys, just had major writers block for a while there. Sorry this ones shorter than the others, but furthermore: I present to you Chapter 8 of Things Are Never What They Seem! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I sit at Dunkin Doughnuts, absentmindedly stirring my coffee while I wait for Mike. It shouldn't be taking him this long, I mean I took his car to my place just in case he wanted to leave or something. He's ten minutes late and I only grow more impatient.

Just as I was about to get up and leave, Mike walked through the door looking as if he just rolled out of bed. Which, given his state last night, could very well be the case. He spots me and walks over, offering a wave to the cashier.

"Hey, what's up?" Mike asks as he sits down.

"How much do you know about the old location?" I ask, jumping straight to the point.

Mike looks startled by my sudden question, but shakes it off quickly. "Not a lot, honestly. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know as much as you do. There's something this pizzeria is hiding, and I want to get to the bottom of it."

Mike sighs. "It's a very long, complicated story. You sure you wanna hear it?"

Bunny nods. "Everything you know."

-TIME SKIP BECAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE WHOLE STORY-

Mike sits back in his chair. "And that's everything I know about it..."

I was shocked. "Did they find out who the killer was?"

"They caught him, yes. But they never found the bodies."

I leaned forward and lowered my voice. "Do you think the bodies could be in the empty costumes in the back?"

The thought really made me worry. What if the bodies had been stuffed into the suits and that's why they hadn't been found... It was a morbid thought... But there was a chance.

Mike shakes his head. "No way. The costumes have all been checked. Weekly in fact... People have spread rumors that the bodies were stuffed into the animatronics themselves... But there's a slight problem with that 'theory'... There's only four animatronics but five children were murdered... Unless the fifth child was left at the very first building," Mike muses quietly.

I sat there and thought for a moment. "What were the animatronics at the first building?" I ask.

"Uhhh... Well you got Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy... Then there was a little boy who handed out balloons at the front and a puppet in prize corner I think is what it's called... Why?"

"Because, what if one of those animatronics is actually here in this building... But we just don't know it?"

Mike stares at me for a second, as if contemplating something. Then he lets out a bark of a laugh. "Oh come on Bunny! Everyone knows that everything was left in that old building and the building was burnt down by a fire. What could possibly be left?"

"I don't know," I say, slightly pissed off. "But think about it Mike. Is there anything in this building that seems out of place?"

Mike just shrugs and glances at the clock. It was going on eight. "Look, you go home, get some rest, and I'll take your shift tonight since you took mine. Then tomorrow we can talk about it all, okay?" Mike suggests, getting up.

I sigh but agree anyways. "Yeah, sure whatever. Night." And with that I leave the building and get into my car, start it up and drive home.

* * *

_Mike_

11:57 PM

I walk into the doors of the pizzeria, welcomed by the smell of bad pizza and mildew. What Bunny said about there being a stowaway animatronic and shaken me. Just being in the building made me think there was an unwanted presence.

I make my to the office and settle down in the chair. In just a few short minutes, the animatronics will be alive and roaming around. And I gotta make sure that they don't get themselves in any trouble.

* * *

3:06 AM

87% Power

I don't know what went wrong, but at three the sound of a lullaby started playing. Then everything goes black, except for the tablet displaying the cameras. The sounds of heavy footsteps come from the hallway as the music still plays.

In the shadows, I make out the figure of Bonnie in the left doorway. Bonnie walks towards me and grabs me out of my chair by my shirt.

"B- Bonnie, what are you doing?! It's me, Mike. Your friend, remember?"

Bonnie's eyes were flickering between his normal animatronic eyes and pitch black eyes with a white dot in the center. "Mike…?"

I nod frantically. "It's me Bonnie! It's just me..."

Bonnie's was about to say something but then he twitched and he's eyes reverted back to white pinpricks. He stares into my eyes and an evil laugh fills the small office.

With an eerily human voice Bonnie speaks again. "Ah, my dear Mikey. Long time since you've been here all alone. But, unfortunately Bonnie is not the one pulling the strings... I AM!"

Bonnie's other hand latches on to my throat, cutting off my airway. I claw at his giant hand, struggling to break free. "Bonnie... Please... Don't do... This…" I manage to say. My vision grew fuzzy, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was then end of a long forgotten lullaby.

* * *

_**I really hope you guys don't hate me now... I'll update ASAP! -KH**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well would you look at that! Another chapter. And I actually can't believe that I wrote this in an hour and a half... I'm impressed. Yes things are thickening up here. Our heroes Mike and Bunny are going to have to get their heads in the game to overcome this. can they do it? Read to find out! ~KH_**

* * *

_Bunny_

3:17 AM

I sat straight up in bed, wide awake. Something was wrong. I could feel it. I got out of bed, put my shoes on, grabbed the car keys and was out the door in a heartbeat. The wonderful was chilly on my bare legs; I hadn't thought to put pants on over my boxer shorts. I get in the car, started it, and pulled out of the drive way before I even shut the car door.

'If I break every speed limit, and break the rules of the road, I'll get there in fifteen minutes,' I thought as I pulled into the highway. Which was thankfully empty save for a few cars. Gunning my old little volts wagon beetle, street light became a blur outside my windows. Suddenly a very large semi-truck pulls out in front of me. The bottom of its hull was far enough off the ground for a pickup truck to fit underneath it. I hold my breath and force the car to go faster. The beetle slid effortlessly underneath the semi-truck. I mentally did a victory dance, for those years of play GTA finally paid off.

I pull into the pizzerias parking lot and jump out of the car. As I came through the glass doors, that were unlocked for some ungodly reason, the sight I saw was one I couldn't un-see. Mike was sprawled out on a table, three animatronics around him. Chica had a hold of Mike's legs and was about to push them into the suit that Bonnie was holding. Freddy had the head of the suit in his hands.

"Guys stop! That's Mike! He's not an endoskeleton!" I yell out.

The three animatronics heads turn towards me, all their eyes gone save for a pinprick of white in the center. These weren't the animatronics... Something else had taken over and whatever this something else was, it was a blood thirsty killer. Bonnie advanced towards me, making me back up to the doors. I try to open them, but they wouldn't budge. 'Oh, great, now they're locked.'

Bonnie stops in front of me and reaches for my shoulders. But his movements were jerky, and twitchy. As if the actually Bonnie was fight for control. His eyes flickered to normal and he stared at me with such an intensity it felt like he was staring into my soul. He said one word before his eyes changed back to the pinpricks of light.

"Run."

And I did just that.

I duck under his arms and run in the direction of the backstage door. The door was open and I dash inside without a second thought. I crawl underneath the table that was in the middle of the room. To my advantage, there was a broken endoskeleton arm next to me. In my eyes, this broken robotic piece was a weapon. I gripped the robotic arm and wait. Sure enough, the heavy footsteps grow closer and closer. Moments later, Freddy Fazbear himself walks into the room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are little Bunny," Freddy says. Only it sounded a lot more human than his normal animatronic voice.

Freddy turned his back to the table I was under and I crawl out, standing a foot behind him. As he searched the room, I drew up the arm like a baseball bat. Silently counting in my head, I swung on three. When the arm connected with Freddy's head, it made a satisfying CRUNCH sound. This disabled Freddy for the time being and I hit the little red button on the back of his neck. Satisfied with my work, I walk out of the room with a cocky smile.

"So, who's next?"

Foxy then lunged out of nowhere. And damn that fox was fast, but I was much faster. I duck, his hook barely grazing the top of my head, and he smacks against the wall behind me. While he was struggling to get up, I reach down and hit his red button. Foxy collapses, sprawled out and looking very much like an animatronic starfish. When I turn to look at the other animatronics, who seemed to be fighting themselves for control, blood seeps through my hair and runs down my face a little.

This was proving to be rather easy. I was actually kinda shocked. Bonnie and Chica didn't put up a fight. I just came up behind them and hit the button. The both collapse and I walk over to Mike. He was out cold but he was still breathing. I sigh in relief. I sat down in a chair next to him and hold his hand, wishing for him to wake up.

Time passed. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. I don't know what time it was when Mike woke up, but I was overwhelmed with joy when I felt him squeeze my hand. I look at him and he offers me a small smile. I couldn't help myself, I lean over and give him the biggest kiss I could. When I pulled away, Mike's smile grew bigger and brighter.

"What was that for?" he asks.

I chuckle. "For being alive silly," I say.

Mike laughs, and then starts to cough. He started to sit up and I helped him. When Mike had a full view of me, he smirked.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Nothing, just glad that the Kool-Aid man saved me," Mike says, laughing some more.

I glance down and suddenly because self-conscious about my blue plaid boxer shorts and green Kool-Aid man shirt. I could feel my face heating up. Mike takes another look at me and stands up in front of me, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"You're bleeding," the sudden seriousness in his voice startles me slightly.

"Oh, uh yeah... I had a bit of a brush up with Foxy. It's nothing bad," I say, trying to brush it off. But in reality I felt really light headed, and my vision was going out of focus. I try to take a step, but I stumble. Mike catches me before I fall face first to the floor.

"Yeah, 'it's nothing bad'. Bunny, you can't lie worth shit. Now come on, lemme drive you to the hospital," Mike says as he leads me to his car.

I cross my arms and pout. "Fine. But I won't be happy about it."

* * *

_Anonymous_

"That damned girl got away this time. But I will put an end to her, and her little boyfriend Mike. My strings will not be cut again. Not this time. I will succeed in my plan, nothing can stop me," the eerie voice ranted in the empty pizzera. The puppet will extract his revenge, even if it's the last thing he does.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, Kairi again. I will admit that this is sorta, kinda, of a filler chapter. I just needed something here. Cause really, you can't have Bunny nearly bleeding to death then have her pop back up at the pizzeria perfectly fine, can you? Didn't think so. Please enjoy, review, favorite, whatever. Thank you for being fans! I love you all! 3**_

* * *

Mike

6:34 AM

We made it to the hospital alright. Dr. Jones was Bunny's doctor. He checks out the wounds on her and checked her vital signs. According to him, we made it just in time. I sit down in a chair next to Bunny's bed, taking her hand in mine. She smiled at me.

"Now, if you can keep her awake for the next few hours that would be great. We still need to be on the lookout for signs of a possible concussion due to blood loss," Dr. Jones reminds us.

"Not a problem doc. I got it," I say, giving him a smile.

Dr. Jones nods and leaves the room. Bunny looks over at me, a million questions swimming in her eyes.

"Okay Bunny, I know you've got questions, go on and ask them," I say.

"What happened? Why were the animatronics acting like that? Their eyes kept changing and their voices... What the hell happened?"

"Calm down. It started when I heard a music box or something playing. I had plenty of power left, but the whole building went dark. Then Bonnie appeared in the doorway. I think... I think that he was possessed or something. When he grabbed me by the shirt, his eyes were flickering between pinpricks of light and the normal animatronic eyes. He said something... I don't remember what... Then he began choking me, shortly after I blacked out. I don't remember anything until you were sitting beside me," I answer. There was more I should have told her... And I really hope she won't realize it.

Unfortunately, she said, "There's more that you're not telling me."

God damn it all. "Bonnie... Before I passed out I think I heard him say in a voice that wasn't his... He said 'Bonnie's not pulling the strings anymore. I am'. Well... I think that's what it was..." I trail off and look away. Bunny nudges me to get me to continue. "Bunny, I think you were right about there being a stowaway animatronic. And I think it's the puppet..."

Bunny gasps. "I knew it. Called it, totally called it. In yo face Mike Schmidt!" she got excited pretty quickly. Then her excitement faded away when she realized what this means. "Mike... If this marionette is out for revenge... We're not the only ones in danger... So are the children.…"

I nod solemnly. "We need to do something Bunny. And fast," I say, looking into her green eyes.

"As soon as I get out of here, which is hopefully tomorrow evening, we'll work I let it out and end whatever this is," she says.

And I agreed.

* * *

Bunny

The next 48 hours were horrible. I wasn't able to even go to the bathroom by myself until about twelve hours ago. Never before have I felt so helpless. With how much blood I lost from a single scratch that only required four stitches was remarkable. Even the doctor was shocked. Speaking of, Dr. Jones just walks into my room holding a clipboard.

"Jessica Martins?"

I sigh. As if he didn't know who I was. "Call me Bunny."

"Okay, Bunny, I have come with a reminder to you that you are being released this evening at 6:00."

"Thank you for reminding me of that doctor," I tried, but I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

Dr. Jones walks out of the room and Mike walks in. He had a rather cheesy grin on his face.

"Flirting with the nurse again Mikey?" I ask jokingly.

"What? No, just heard that you're getting out of this hell hole tonight," he says with a chuckle. "I gotcha something~!"

"Ahw damn it Mike! I kept telling you that you didn't have to! Now I have to fucking get you something in return," I say. Not that I didn't want to get him anything... I just never have the damn money.

"When have I ever listened to you Bunny? Honestly?" Mike asks. "Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I glare at him for a moment, and he just stares at me with his big green eyes. I roll my eyes and then reluctantly close them. I hold put my hands, and seconds later a box like item was pressed into them. I reopen my eyes and looked at the small velvet box. Curious, I open it to reveal a ring. On the inside of the box were the words "Happy Birthday!"

I look from the ring to Mike, then back to the ring. It was simple, a small yellow topaz sat in the center of swirling white gold. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Mike shrugs. "Jaycie told me," he states simply.

I take the ring out of the box carefully, afraid it might break. The setting looked so delicate and fragile. Sliding it one, I was kind of shocked that it fit perfectly. I lean over and pull and unsuspecting Mike in for a kiss. When we separated, he had a rather surprised look on his face.

"I was not expecting that..." Mike mutters.

"Now you know I felt that night you kissed me for the animatronics," I say with a giggle.

Mike rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah... I know," he chuckles. "So I take it you like the ring?"

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I fucking love it!" I say, smiling. "So... When's your birthday?"

"January 18, so in two months and three days."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Bunny you don't have to-"

"Save it Schmidt. I'm getting you something. Whether you like it or not."

Mike sighs, defeated. "Fine. But I won't be happy about it," he says in a whiny, high pitched voice.

I act offended. "Are you mocking me? I don't sound like that at all!"

"'I don't sound like that at all!'"

"Mike! Stop!"

"'Mike! Sto-' Ow! Okay, okay I'll stop. Damn did you have to hit me that hard?"

"It's the only way to get you to shut your damned mouth," I say.

Mike smirks. "Well... There is another way," he says with a wink.

"Oh, shut it Schmidt," I say, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

I sigh and look around my hospital room. I'll be so fucking happy to get out of this hell hole tonight.

* * *

_**So, who can guess Bunny's birthday and age? ~KH**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bunny_

I strut out of the hospital doors like a gay man would down a red carpet during a drag show. With my hands raised, I jump around and skip, acting like a huge child. "Freedom!~" I sing at the top of my lungs. I hear Mike laughing behind me.

"What?! You don't understand what it's like to be in the hospital for almost no fucking reason," I sigh. "Anyways, let's go update Mr. Thompson about the way things turned out with me."

* * *

**11:30 PM**

"Yes Mr. Thompson I'll be fine. Besides, I've got Mike here to use as a human shield," I say jokingly.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," I push Mike's shoulder.

Mr. Thompson nods. "Very well. I wish you luck, and I apologize for the mishap with Foxy," he says before walking out of the pizzeria.

I flop into a chair. "God damn I thought he'd never fucking leave."

There was a sudden burst of laughter from the kitchen followed by a "Vincent damn it! You know I'm fucking ticklish!"

Mike and I turn our heads to the kitchen door where a blushing dark haired backed out, wielding a rolling pin as a weapon.

"Maia? What are you still doing here?" The pizzeria had been closed for roughly three hours now and the only people here at this time of night were the nightguards and maybe a janitor.

Maia spun around, her dark messy hair flopping into green eyes. "Oh! Uh, Vincent called me here to repair the stove and I just finished."

"Sure sounded like you were fixing the stove in there," I say, my voice heavily dripping with sarcasm.

Maia's pale face turned bright red, which made her green eyes stand out. She stammers, trying to explain.

"It was my fault. I kept distracting her," Vincent admits.

Mike and I both eye then suspiciously. Then I shake my head. "Okay, whatever. Just go on and have fun elsewhere. Mike and I have work to do here."

Vincent and Maia get out of the pizzeria. Their franticness causes me to laugh. Mike chuckles as well.

"Young love. It's so sweet." there were hints of sarcasm. I smack his arm. "Ouch! What? I didn't say anything wrong."

I sigh. "Your sarcasm kills me."

"I don't like Vincent. He... Kinda creeps me out. Puts me in mind of like a child molester or something."

I shake my head. "You have a strange train of thought Mike."

* * *

**1:34 AM**

**79% Power**

"This is absolute bull shit!" I complain, slamming the door down on Bonnie's face. His eyes were just pinpricks of light again. They had been switching all night.

"Go ahead and keep that door closed. Foxy's on his way," Mike interjects, tablet in his hand.

A few seconds later, Foxy pounds on the door, making me stumble backward. "Ey! Lemme in mates!" he calls. Then Foxy laughs, a rather eerie sound. "ï̤ ä̤m̤̈ n̤̈ö̤ẗ̤ l̤̈ï̤k̤̈ë̤ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ ö̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤r̤̈s̤̈. ÿ̤ë̤r̤̈ s̤̈ä̤f̤̈ë̤ ä̤s̤̈ c̤̈ä̤n̤̈ b̤̈ë̤ ẅ̤ï̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ m̤̈ë̤."

I back away from the door, listening to the sounds outside. All at once everything went silent. Then the song came.

"r̤̈ö̤ṳ̈n̤̈d̤̈ ä̤n̤̈d̤̈ r̤̈ö̤ṳ̈n̤̈d̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ c̤̈ö̤b̤̈b̤̈l̤̈ë̤r̤̈'s̤̈ b̤̈ë̤n̤̈c̤̈ḧ̤... ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ m̤̈ö̤n̤̈k̤̈ë̤ÿ̤ c̤̈ḧ̤ä̤s̤̈ë̤d̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ ẅ̤ë̤ä̤s̤̈l̤̈ë̤... ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ m̤̈ö̤n̤̈k̤̈ë̤ÿ̤ s̤̈ä̤ÿ̤s̤̈ ẗ̤ï̤s̤̈ ä̤l̤̈l̤̈ ẅ̤ä̤s̤̈ f̤̈ṳ̈n̤̈... p̤̈ö̤p̤̈ g̤̈ö̤ë̤s̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ ẅ̤ë̤ä̤s̤̈ë̤l̤̈."

"What in the holy fuck was that?!" Mike yells.

I thought for a moment. "It's a nursery rhyme... My mom used to sing it to me when I was young. Only, it didn't sound creepy..."

"ä̤ p̤̈ë̤n̤̈n̤̈ÿ̤ f̤̈ö̤r̤̈ ä̤ s̤̈p̤̈ö̤ö̤l̤̈ ö̤f̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤r̤̈ë̤ä̤d̤̈... ä̤ p̤̈ë̤n̤̈n̤̈ÿ̤ f̤̈ö̤r̤̈ ä̤ n̤̈ë̤ë̤d̤̈l̤̈ë̤... ẗ̤ḧ̤ä̤ẗ̤s̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ ẅ̤ä̤ÿ̤ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ m̤̈ö̤n̤̈ë̤ÿ̤ g̤̈ö̤ë̤s̤̈... p̤̈ö̤p̤̈ g̤̈ö̤ë̤s̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ ẅ̤ë̤ä̤s̤̈ë̤l̤̈."

The singing got closer and closer to us. I instantly slam the doors shut and cower. I don't care if the power gets low. So long at whatever is singing can't get into the room. But the next verse of the song sounded like it was coming from right next to me.

"ä̤ ḧ̤ä̤l̤̈f̤̈ ä̤ p̤̈ö̤ṳ̈n̤̈d̤̈ ö̤f̤̈ ẗ̤ṳ̈p̤̈ë̤n̤̈n̤̈ÿ̤ r̤̈ï̤c̤̈ë̤... ä̤ ḧ̤ä̤l̤̈f̤̈ ä̤ p̤̈ö̤ṳ̈n̤̈d̤̈ ö̤f̤̈ ẗ̤r̤̈ë̤ä̤c̤̈l̤̈ë̤... m̤̈ï̤ẍ̤ ï̤ẗ̤ ṳ̈p̤̈ ä̤n̤̈d̤̈ m̤̈ä̤k̤̈ë̤ ï̤ẗ̤ n̤̈ï̤c̤̈ë̤... p̤̈ö̤p̤̈... g̤̈ö̤ë̤s̤̈... ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤... ẅ̤ë̤ä̤s̤̈ë̤l̤̈."

A strand of hair beside my ear moves and my breath gets caught in my throat.

"ï̤ẗ̤s̤̈ m̤̈ë̤..."

Mike stares at me, green eyes wide. "Bunny... Don't move... A muscle."

Yeah, because I was totally going to try to move when there was something that wanted to kill me, literally an inch away from me. I don't even breathe, my muscles twitch wanting action. But I can't fight if I don't know what I'm up against.

"ÿ̤ë̤s̤̈, l̤̈ï̤ẗ̤ẗ̤l̤̈ë̤ ẗ̤ö̤ l̤̈ï̤ẗ̤ẗ̤l̤̈ë̤ m̤̈ï̤k̤̈ë̤ÿ̤... ẅ̤ë̤ d̤̈ö̤n̤̈ẗ̤ ẅ̤ä̤n̤̈ẗ̤ ä̤n̤̈ÿ̤ö̤n̤̈ë̤ ẗ̤ö̤ b̤̈ë̤ ḧ̤ṳ̈r̤̈ẗ̤... ẅ̤ë̤l̤̈l̤̈ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈ d̤̈ö̤n̤̈ẗ̤. ï̤ p̤̈ë̤r̤̈s̤̈ö̤n̤̈ä̤l̤̈l̤̈ÿ̤ ẅ̤ä̤n̤̈ẗ̤ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈ ä̤l̤̈l̤̈ d̤̈ë̤ä̤d̤̈." The voice says in my ear.

"Who are you?" Mike asks. I'd never admit it, but I was glad he's the one talking. I didn't trust my voice. "What do you want?"

"ï̤ ä̤l̤̈r̤̈ë̤ä̤d̤̈ÿ̤ s̤̈ä̤ï̤d̤̈ ẅ̤ḧ̤ä̤ẗ̤ ẅ̤ä̤n̤̈ẗ̤. ï̤ ẅ̤ä̤n̤̈ẗ̤ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈ ä̤n̤̈d̤̈ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈r̤̈ l̤̈ï̤ẗ̤ẗ̤l̤̈ë̤ b̤̈ṳ̈n̤̈n̤̈ÿ̤ d̤̈ë̤ä̤d̤̈." The voice sent shivers up my spine.

A clawed hand touches my middle back and pushes me to Mike. I stumble into him, and grab on to his forearms for balance. Turning around, I look around for our attacker. But there was nothing but shadows. Then I realize that the power went out. My nails dig into Mike's arms and I hear him hiss quietly in pain.

"Sh- show yourself!" I say, my voice quivering.

"ä̤r̤̈ë̤ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈ s̤̈ṳ̈r̤̈ë̤ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈ ẅ̤ä̤n̤̈ẗ̤ ẗ̤ḧ̤ä̤ẗ̤?" The voice taunts. When I don't reply, it laughs. "v̤̈ë̤r̤̈ÿ̤ ẅ̤ë̤l̤̈l̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤n̤̈." The light in the room blinks back on. In front of Mike and I stood a marionette, three feet tall originally. But it was eye to eye with us due to the strings holding it up.

But this wasn't your ordinary marionette... This thing had soulless eyes and tear streaks down its face. His mouth was stretched into something that looked more like a grimace than a smile. I never was a fan of puppets, but this thing gave horror a new face. It's movements were twitchy, and almost human like. Just now did I realize that its voice also had a human quality to it.

"Who are you, really?" Mike asks.

"m̤̈ÿ̤ n̤̈ä̤m̤̈ë̤ ẅ̤ä̤s̤̈ c̤̈ö̤n̤̈n̤̈ö̤r̤̈. ï̤ ẅ̤ä̤s̤̈ ö̤n̤̈ë̤ ö̤f̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ c̤̈ḧ̤ï̤l̤̈d̤̈r̤̈ë̤n̤̈ m̤̈ṳ̈r̤̈d̤̈ë̤r̤̈ë̤d̤̈ ḧ̤ë̤r̤̈ë̤, ä̤ f̤̈ë̤ẅ̤ ÿ̤ë̤ä̤r̤̈s̤̈ ä̤g̤̈ö̤. m̤̈ë̤ ä̤n̤̈d̤̈ f̤̈ö̤r̤̈ ö̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤r̤̈s̤̈ ḧ̤ä̤v̤̈ë̤ b̤̈ë̤ë̤n̤̈ ä̤l̤̈l̤̈ ä̤l̤̈ö̤n̤̈ë̤, s̤̈ẗ̤ṳ̈c̤̈k̤̈ ï̤n̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ï̤s̤̈ p̤̈l̤̈ä̤c̤̈ë̤. ẅ̤ë̤l̤̈l̤̈ ï̤ ḧ̤ä̤v̤̈ë̤ d̤̈ë̤c̤̈ï̤d̤̈ë̤d̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ä̤ẗ̤ ï̤ẗ̤ ï̤s̤̈ ö̤ṳ̈r̤̈ ẗ̤ṳ̈r̤̈n̤̈ ẗ̤ö̤ g̤̈ë̤ẗ̤ r̤̈ë̤v̤̈ë̤n̤̈g̤̈ë̤."

I stare at the puppet. "Connor? There was a kid at my birthday party named Connor... And that was the night of the murders... I lost my brother that night as well..." I say quietly. It was something I'd rather not get into.

"Connor?!" A voice from down the hall calls. That voice, I know that voice...

A little boy appeared in the now crowded office. He looked about eight years old, dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes like my father has... "Holy fuck! Jackson?"

The little boy looks at me. "Jessica?!"

The boy I was staring at... Was my brother I lost so many years ago.

* * *

_***hides under a desk* please don't kill me... ~KH**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Couldn't get to my computer until recently. But here you go! I really hope you enjoy this chapter even though I personally don't like it... But it's better than nothing I guess. Stay tuned!**_

_**~KH**_

* * *

_Mike_

My head was spinning. This... Kid in front of us... Knew Bunny? I shake my head. This was too confusing.

"Can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" I yell, making Bunny jump beside me. We all seem to have forgotten about the Marionette. "How the fuck do you two know each other?" I ask.

"He's my brother!"

"She's my sister!"

They spoke at the same time. The air leaves my lungs. "What?!"

Bunny faces me towards her, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I promise I'll explain," she eyes the puppet, "if we make it out of here alive..."

* * *

_Bunny_

The marionette stares at me, his white eyes full of hate. A shiver of fear trails down my spinal cord, sinking deep into my bones.

"ÿ̤ë̤s̤̈, ÿ̤ë̤s̤̈. ï̤ẗ̤s̤̈ ä̤l̤̈l̤̈ v̤̈ë̤r̤̈ÿ̤ ḧ̤ä̤p̤̈p̤̈ÿ̤ n̤̈ö̤ẅ̤, ä̤ b̤̈ï̤g̤̈ f̤̈ä̤m̤̈ï̤l̤̈ÿ̤. ẗ̤ö̤ b̤̈ä̤d̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ö̤ṳ̈g̤̈ḧ̤," Connor laughs, sounding rather demonic. "b̤̈ë̤c̤̈ä̤ṳ̈s̤̈ë̤ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈, m̤̈ÿ̤ d̤̈ë̤ä̤r̤̈ b̤̈ṳ̈n̤̈n̤̈ÿ̤ ä̤n̤̈d̤̈ m̤̈ï̤k̤̈ë̤, ä̤r̤̈ë̤ g̤̈ö̤ï̤n̤̈g̤̈ ẗ̤ö̤ d̤̈ï̤ë̤ ẗ̤ö̤n̤̈ï̤g̤̈ḧ̤ẗ̤."

"Connor, cut the act! You know that they had nothing to do with the murders," Jackson says, rather pissed.

Connor, still in control of the marionette, turns towards Jackson. The hate radiated off of him. Panic creeps down my spine. "r̤̈ë̤ä̤l̤̈l̤̈ÿ̤ n̤̈ö̤ẅ̤? ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ÿ̤ ḧ̤ä̤d̤̈ n̤̈ö̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ï̤n̤̈g̤̈ ä̤ẗ̤ ä̤l̤̈l̤̈ ẗ̤ö̤ d̤̈ö̤ ẅ̤ï̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ m̤̈ṳ̈r̤̈d̤̈ë̤r̤̈s̤̈? ë̤v̤̈ë̤n̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ö̤ṳ̈g̤̈ḧ̤ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ÿ̤ ẅ̤ë̤r̤̈ë̤ c̤̈ḧ̤ä̤ẗ̤ẗ̤ï̤n̤̈g̤̈ ẅ̤ï̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ ḧ̤ï̤m̤̈ ẅ̤ḧ̤ë̤n̤̈ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ÿ̤ c̤̈ä̤m̤̈ë̤ ï̤n̤̈?"

Jackson stares at Mike and I. "Bunny... Is that true? You were talking to... To Vincent when... You walked in."

"Vincent? What the fuck does he have to do with any of this?" Mike yells, stepping in front of me.

Jackson shrunk back a little, not answering. Instead, Connor answers, sounding like a child and not a demon.

"You know about the missing children? Vincent is the one who murdered them all. Your precious day guard killed five children."

His words hang in the air, heavy and bone chilling. "Vincent? He'd never hurt anyone. He was only eighteen when that happened... If he did murder children, he'd still be in jail!" I say.

"Vincent isn't in jail because he framed someone else," that was a new voice. I little girls voice. She came in, stopping by Jackson. Connor exited the Marionette, standing in front of the other two.

"What do you mean?"

The little girl sighs, seemingly annoyed. "I mean exactly what I said, dumb ass." For a little girl she had quite a mouth. "Do I need to say it slower? Vincent. Framed. Someone. Else."

"Who did he frame?" I ask.

Mike answers this one. "Fritz, he framed Fritz."

"Who?"

"A man that worked day shift at the time. He got arrested about a week after the murders happened. Fritz's finger prints were all over the suits."

I was dumbfounded. How did he manage that? And why would Vincent kill the kids...? Was there something mentally wrong with him?

"I can see that you're thinking hard on something," the little girl murmurs, "Vincent managed to frame Fritz by telling Fritz to throw out the olds suit because they stunk. New ones were ordered that day. As to why he murdered the kids is beyond me. All I know is that, Vincent was the victim of the Bite."

"The Bite? You mean the Bite of 87?" Mike asks.

"That's the one. His frontal lobe was torn to shreds. He survived, but never made good decisions after he got patch up," she says.

"I'm sorry, this is totally off topic, but what the hell is your name?!" I ask rather suddenly.

The girl looks at me, her blue eyes wide. "My name is Ice Lynn Jones, but you can call me Icy," she says.

"Icy," I test the name on my tongue. "Okay, thank you... But how do you know all this?"

"PG told us."

"Who?"

"PG, you know the guy who left the messages on the phone?"

I blink. "That's what his name is?!"

"Oh no," Icy laughs, "That's just what we call him. PG is short for Phone Guy. Well actually don't know his name."

Oh... Well I guess that makes since. "So, you guys all the ones who control the suits?"

Icy nods. "Yep. Me, Jackson and Connor control Chica, Freddy, and The Marionette, in that order. Then there's Mica who controls Foxy, and Nevaeh... She controls Bonnie."

"Okay... I have one last question for you..." I say. The thought of why Connor hasn't tried to kill us yet creeps into my mind, but I push it away. "Why were you all set on killing the ni-?"

"ë̤n̤̈ö̤ṳ̈g̤̈ḧ̤ ẅ̤ï̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ q̤̈ṳ̈ë̤s̤̈ẗ̤ï̤ö̤n̤̈s̤̈! ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈'r̤̈ë̤ g̤̈ö̤n̤̈n̤̈ä̤ d̤̈ï̤ë̤ n̤̈ö̤ẅ̤ r̤̈ä̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤r̤̈ ÿ̤ö̤ṳ̈ l̤̈ï̤k̤̈ë̤ ï̤ẗ̤ ö̤r̤̈ n̤̈ö̤ẗ̤!"

Connors outburst scared the hell out of me. He takes over the Marionette, and a demonic laugh fills the air.

"r̤̈ë̤ä̤d̤̈ÿ̤ ö̤r̤̈ n̤̈ö̤ẗ̤, ḧ̤ë̤r̤̈ë̤ ï̤ c̤̈ö̤m̤̈ë̤!"

The Marionette leaps then, knocking me to the ground. My head hits the corner of the metal desk. Warm liquid runs down the back of my neck. My vision went blurry and I heard muffled yelling. The last thing I saw was the crying face of the Marionette. And the last thing I thought was...

This is it, I'm going to die.

* * *

_***insert evil laugh***_

_**((Oh and I'm also updating this on a site, fnafbunny - I would check there for faster updates/notes and all))**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I just want to apologize for not getting this up here sooner. Please don't kill me.**_

_**One last thing, everything that RandomFandoms stated in their comment is 100% true and I certainly hope that you aren't mad that I changed Connor's character up a bit.**_

_**~KH**_

* * *

_Bunny ~ Dream State_

_ I was in a white room, with a giant white table in the center of it. Drawings hung on the wall, some were scattered on the table, and a few had fallen to the floor. Like anyone else who had passed out and possibly had died, I wondered if this was the afterlife… And where I am exactly. There was a window facing what I assumed was the west, but it was hard to tell. Where ever I was, it was surrounded by a massive but fancy gate, and beyond that gate were the thickest woods I had ever scene. I couldn't see the sun anywhere but the sky had a soft yellow-orange tent to it, giving me the idea that it was evening._

_ "Bunny, come on! You gotta wake up!" a disembodied voice echoes through the white room, catching me off guard. Though the voice sounded familiar and urgent, it upset me for it had caused the serenity to shatter around me. The walls went from white to grey, then from grey to almost black. The white table disappeared and in its place was an old wooden desk. Just before I was yanked into reality, a blonde girl stepped into the room and smiled, waving goodbye._

_ "Come on, please wake up Bunny," the voice called out again, but it sounded as if I was under water. Then things went blurry and dark._

_Mike_

The puppet lies in a mangled mess behind me as I hold Bunny's head in my lap, trying to get her to wake up. Jackson and Icy stood around me, waiting. Connor had just, disappeared into thin air. After the marionette was dismantled Connor took off into the depths of the pizzeria. No doubt he'd come back sooner or later to finish this. Only difference is, this time we'll be ready. Desperate to wake Bunny before it'll happen, I move her hair from her face and pat her cheek.

"Come on… Wake up please!" the blood seeping from the back of her head was beginning to form a puddle around us, and it grew in a frightening rapid pace. My heart kicked into overdrive when Bunny's eyes fluttered open for half moment before falling shut once more.

Her breathing became ever so slightly stronger, and she opened her eyes again, this time longer. "Where…" she tried to speak but I place my hand over her mouth.

"Save your strength. I'll explain it all later when you're taken care of. Just hold on for me a little while longer, okay?" Bunny nods. I kiss her forehead, trying to push away the worry that came flooding through when my lips hit ice cold skin. I look to Jackson. "Hold her in your lap for me. I need to call an ambulance."

All Jackson did was nod, and as I moved he took my place. I squeezed Bunny's hand tightly before letting go. "You'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

When I came back into the office Icy had left, and it was pretty assumable that she had taken the animatronics with her. Jackson hadn't moved an inch, Bunny's head was in his lap, and he was holding her hand. Somewhere in the back of my mind, shock registered that she wasn't passing through Jackson's body like all the ghostly shows made examples of. Bunny's green eyes were still open, but they were glossy and her expression was vacant. As I got closer, I noticed that Bunny's cheeks were wet and not from her own tears. Jackson sat there quietly, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Hey, she'll be alright. I promise you," I reassure him, rubbing his back. Again the shock of the fact that my hand didn't pass through hit me, but I was too numb to feel it.

"M-Mike? Is that… is that you?" Bunny's voice cracked. She blinked, her eye going back to a seemingly normal state. Her breathing had also returned to normal. Well, sort of normal. Bunny's eyes flutter closed for a few minutes before she re-opened them. She was going to be okay.

Bunny struggles to sit up, but Jackson pushes her back down onto his lap. "No, no sissy. You don't need to move. You're bleeding, and you've already lost a lot of blood as it is…"

She shakes her head quickly. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all. I'm fine," she insists as she tries to sit up again. This time Jackson allows her to sit up, and he stares at the back of her head in amazement. Reaching up and moving Bunny's blood matted hair, it was revealed that there wasn't a wound there. Just a small pink scar.

Once Bunny got over the dizziness from sitting up she looked around, eyes widening as she took in the state of the office. It looked like a murder scene of sorts. She then looks up at me. "W-what happened in here?"

"Well, after the marionette knocked you out… you started bleeding like hell. Most of this blood is yours. I managed to fight the puppet off with some help from the, uh, kids…" I explain, stuttering slightly over the end.

Bunny's hand instantly went to the back of her head, recoiling when it was met with the sticky, matted mess of hair. "What happened to the others?"

"Connor, he's more than likely sulking in some corner of the pizzeria. Icy took the animatronics back to the stage, and Jackson's… he's right here." Jackson sat beside Bunny and placed a hand on her arm gently.

"Sissy, we've gotta get out of here, before Connor comes back to finish this. We might be prepared but you're still in no shape to fight," he says quietly."

Bunny nods silently and stands. "Can… can you give me a minute to clean up?"

Jackson and I nod, escorting her to the bathroom so she can try and get the drying blood off of her.

"I've got to cancel the ambulance anyways," I started before getting cut off by the wailing sirens outside. "Shit…"

_Bunny_

I looked like shit. Dried blood streaked down my face, my hair was all tangled and matted up, and my clothes were a mess. I sigh and start running water in the sink. I took off the work shirt and placed it in the sink while examining my undershirt. There was a little bit of blood down the front that I could easily get out. While the work shirt was soaking in one sink, I went to other sink, washed my face, and bent over to place my hair under the water.

The coppery smell of blood assaulted my nose as I scrubbed my hair clean. Over the running water I could hear Mike and the paramedics arguing over them seeing me anyways. I sigh and straighten myself back up. I couldn't quite put my work shirt on at the moment, so I was left in a white camisole with a dark brown blood stain on the front. Using an extra ponytail holder off my wrist, I tie my hair up, swing by the office and grab a security hat and made my way to the front of the pizzeria to meet the paramedics.

"Look, she's fine. She slipped and fell, hitting her head – " Mike stops in the middle of his explanation when I placed my hand on his shoulder. He seemed rather shocked.

Ignoring Mike for the time being, I smiled at the paramedic. "I'm sort for the inconvenience, sir. I was mopping the floors and I slipped. I hit my head on the table, more specifically my nose. I fainted when it started to bleed, and my boyfriend here became overly worried. I assure you that I am fine," I say. Yes, I was lying through my teeth, but I didn't have a choice. Mike took on this dumbfounded look when the word boyfriend left my mouth and I resisted the urge to giggle.

The paramedic nodded, buying my story. "Very well then. Please enjoy the rest of your night." And with that he was off. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I have to make a call, after that we can get out of here," I tell Mike, allowing myself to smirk at his still dumbfounded face. I walk away, back to the bathrooms and pull out my phone.

Without any hesitation I go to the contact I needed and called a number I never thought I'd ever need to call.

"Hello, Vincent?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry this is so short. Bare with me please. I love you all! Theres a surprise at the end of this chapter.**_

_**~KH**_

* * *

After saying goodbye to Vincent and placed my phone back into my pocket. As soon as I was outside, Mike begins bombarding me with questions.

"What was that about? _Boyfriend?! _You could have warned me a bit you know! And how the hell did your head heal up so fast? Are you some kind of witch or something? What else haven't you told me- hmph?" His spiel was cut short when I placed my hand over his mouth. I shake my head and smile at him.

"Mike, one question at a time. Okay?" he nods and I remove my hand. "Okay, shoot."

He takes a deep breath. "What was with the boyfriend thing? It was totally unexpected and I would have liked some warning."

I chuckle. "Heh I thought you would like the fact that I called you my boyfriend?" I ended it as a question, raising my eyebrow at him.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… I don't know what I mean!" Mike throws his arms in the air exasperatedly. "Just warn a guy next time. And why the hell did you even state that?"

I shrug. "I could have said that I didn't even know you. Or that you were my stalker. Or some creep who lurks in run down pizza places. Or-."

"Okay, okay I get it. But what about the unspontaneous healing? What was that about?"

My hand instinctively went to the back of my head, fingers running over the raised scar. "That I'm not sure of… All I remember from being knocked out is… I was in a white room. Not like a hospital room or anything. Just a white room, with a white table and white chairs..." I shake my head, as if that would bring up any other memories, "there were drawings on the walls though… I think. It's fuzzy."

Mike places a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Bunny," he pauses, and an interesting expression crosses his face. "I've been meaning to ask, Jackson called you by another name. Jessica, I believe. Where'd you get the nickname Bunny?"

"Jackson gave it to me years ago, I think a few days before my birthday party, you know, when he was still alive… We were racing, and after I won he told me I was as quick as a bunny. I'm not sure if it was intended to be a nickname but after he… after he died, that's all I would ever go by. If someone called me Jessica, I wouldn't answer. My parents couldn't get me to answer to Jessica either." I shake my head, silently criticizing my overreaction. "Ever since then, as I got over the death of Jackson, I was still called Bunny by most everyone. I began answering to Jessica again about two years ago."

Mike nods, remaining silent. Just as we reach the car, a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait, isn't Vincent like, forty-something?"

Mike pauses in opening the car doors and blinks. "Uh, I think he's forty-seven… Why?"

I count numbers in my head, a look of realization settling in. "That means… Oh my gods do you know what this means?!" I exclaim, rather loudly.

Mike, startled by my outburst, shakes his head as we get into the car. "Care to explain what you're getting at?"

"Vincent is forty-seven now. That would make him nineteen when the bite of '87 happened, right?" I pause as Mike does the math in his head. After a moment I continued, "The victim of the bite was a child right?" Mike nods silently. "Vincent isn't the victim! He's not the one who murdered the kids!"

Mike starts, and looks at me with wide eyes. "Slow your roll there Bunny. Just because he wasn't the victim of the bite doesn't mean he didn't kill the kids," he says.

I huff and cross my arms, staring out the windshield. "I know that. But I've got this feeling that he's not… Is that so wrong?"

Mike sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm not saying it's wrong. But you saw the way the kids reacted when Vincent was brought into the conversation. You heard what Connor said."  
"Connor's just a bratty ass kid, and the others have been dead for a while… not to mention under Connors control. He could have corrupted them, just like he did with the animatronics."

"As true as that may be, it's really not idealistic."

I roll my eyes. Deciding to not argue with it, I continue to stare out the window. I'm not sure why but this thought keeps rebounding in my head. I keep thinking that Vincent isn't the killer. That there was someone else. Who framed Vincent, making it look like Vincent framed PG. Whoever the hell PG was… Pinching the bridge of my nose to attempt to get rid of the headache that sprung up, I watch out the car window as the trees and buildings passed by, blurring shades of grey and green together in a mesmerizing dance.

* * *

_**Surprise time! Its the timeline I created in my head, for this story specifically.**_

_**January 12, 1987 - **_**Fredbears Family Diner opens for business.**

_**July 22, 1987 - **_**Vincent turns 19**

_**September 12, 1987 - **_**The bite of '87 happens, Fredbears Diner closes.**

_**November 15, 1990 - **_**Jessica (Bunny) was born.**

_**October 23, 1992 -**_** Fredddy Fazbear Pizzeria is upen for business.**

_**November 15, 1997 -**_** Bunny turns seven/ the five murders plus Jacksons .**

**_MASSIVE TIME SKIP: CURRENT TIME IN THE STORY_**

**_Year 2014 - _Bunny is 24 and Vincent is 47.**

* * *

_**Years and ages might be a tad off, don't be mad. Again, I'm sorry this is so short.**_

_**~KH**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ahaha I have returned! Here is chapter 15 of Things Are Never What They Seem. Enjoy**_

_**~KH**_

* * *

After hugging Mike goodbye, I shut and lock the door to my apartment. Only then did I realize that I left my shirt in the sink at the Pizzeria… Gods that's going to be a bitch to explain to the other workers. Maybe I should tell someone about it. I'll do it after I get the rest of my blood off me. I'll tell someone about it, and then set off for the café afterwards. This was going to be a long sleepless day, wasn't it? I sigh and head to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

~Later~

Thankfully the café that I was told to go to wasn't that far away. Only about twenty minutes, give or take a few minutes. Walking in, the strong smell of coffee and mocha assaulted my nose, mixed with the smell of pastries baking in the oven. The clock on the wall started to chime, letting everyone in the café know that it was eight o' clock. Some people dressed in fancy business suits brushed by me, their expensive cologne leaving a sent behind.

I sit at one of the recently evacuated tables and pull out my phone, texting Jaycie about my shirt. Just as I slid my phone into my pocket, a waitress in a burgundy apron stopped at my table. She was relatively short, possibly shorter than I, with a very curly mop of black hair framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were wide and very blue, with dark freckles surrounding them. She smiled at me, her cheeks dimpling.

"I'm Maria, I'll be your server today," Maria says, a slight country accent tainting her words. "Can I get you anythin' to drink or eat sweetie?"

Her smile and cheery mood were contagious. "What's your special for today?" I ask with a kind smile.

Maria checks her little notepad, reading the special off a post-it note. "Let's see, todays special is a dark mocha and caramel latte, any choice of topping."

"I'll take that then, please," I say as she writes it down.

"Any kind of topping dear?" she asks as she finishes writing.

"Whipped cream." I smile again, thanking her as she walked away.

My phone buzzes and the screen lights up, revealing a text from Jaycie exclaiming about the state of my shirt, asking if there was a break in of sorts and if I had gotten hurt. I put my phone back down, and look up just in time to see Vincent sitting down in front of me.

For someone who was nearly twice my age, he didn't look too bad. Not a single grey hair amongst the black.

Maria comes back with my drink, takes Vincent's order and then disappearing again behind the counter. I take a sip of my drink, not expecting it to be as good as it was. Vincent smirks and I set the cup down gingerly.

"I apologize for asking to speak with you on such short notice," I begin, clasping my hands in front of me on the table.

"No worries. I'm more concerned as to how you got my number in the first place, I'm quite positive that I've never given it to you."

I shake my head. "You haven't. I asked the boss for all the workers cell numbers in case there was an emergency of sorts."

"Why would need our numbers if you had Mike there with you at night? I thought two people would be okay against those damn animatronics."

"This was before Mike started co- wait, you know what the animatronics do at night?" dropping my voice a bit so our conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Why wouldn't I? Almost everyone there has worked the nightshift. Some survived, some didn't. The ones that survived never set foot in that pizzeria again, save for a few," Vincent says, just as quiet as me.

I was about to reply when Maria came back with Vincent's drink, which just happened to be straight black coffee. He thanks her, and after she tells us if we need anything feel free to ask, Maria makes her rounds to a few other tables.

Vincent takes a drink of his coffee and starts to speak again. "Though that's not what you wanted to talk about though, is it?" I shake my head. "Alright, let's get to it then."

* * *

_Mike_

To say I was worried about Bunny was probably the biggest understatement I've ever stated in all my life. Maybe I should call her. It was almost noon; she might be awake by now. But if I call her she might see it as annoying… Maybe I am worrying to much about this. I mean, she looked okay when I took her home this morning. If anything she was a bit paler than usual. But I guess she did end up losing a lot of blood last night. Even though her wounds miraculously healed while she was passed out… Stranger things have happened though.

"Earth to Mike~!" someone sang right next to my ear, causing me to jump. I turn and see Jaycie standing beside me, holding a wet work shirt that had stains on it. After a moment I realized that it was Bunny's shirt, she must have left it here on accident.

"Bunny tell you to grab that for her?" I ask, not even shocked that the shirt was practically ruined.

"Yeah… What happened last night? Did someone break in?" Jaycie asks, staring at the shirt with a look that was a mix of concern and confusion.

"Actually, Bunny just tripped and hit her head on the corner of the desk… and well you can assume the rest," I tell the lie that Bunny had told the paramedics. It was easier than actually explaining that she was nearly killed by a marionette animatronic that the other employee's didn't know was still here. Besides, who would believe that, other than the ones who survived the nightshift and actually returned to the business afterwards? "Anyways, I'll get this too her after work. Cover me so I can go and put this in my car."

Before Jaycie could respond, I take the shirt and walk out the front doors. Part of me felt like walking out of the building wasn't a great idea, though I'm not sure why. But, as fate would have it, I got my answer as soon as I turned my back to my car. A wail cut through the air like a sharp knife.

At first I thought it was a child because it was so high pitched. But when I entered the pizzeria, I saw a very distressed woman falling to her knees on the brightly colored floor. Jaycie was beside her, trying to calm her down. Mason, a pizza maker from the kitchen, ran into the room, seeing the scene unfold.

"What's wrong?"

Mason's question made the entire pizzeria go silent, save for the woman who was nearing hysterics.

"My daughter has gone missing!"

It was so silent in the building; you could hear a pen drop all the way on the other side of the building. No one knew what to say, the news had stunned them to silence. Jaycie was the first to speak.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down. When did you last see your daughter?"

The woman sniffs, rubbing her eyes. "I-it was when the-the animatronics were preforming. Around n-noon. She was right up front when I looked, th-then I turned around for a moment and when I looked again, she was gone." She began crying again, and Jaycie helps her up off the ground.

"Okay, ma'am, we're going to contact the police. Would you like to speak to them yourself?" Jaycie asked softly. The woman nods and they make their way through the crowd and to the front desk.

Deciding that after all this excitement, the party goers were more than likely ready to go home even though it was only one thirty in the afternoon, I make a small announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to recent events we will be closing for the weekend. Quite possibly longer. The staff would appreciate it if you could please leave the premises."

The children were unhappy and confused, but the building cleared out after a few minutes. The lady was talking on the phone quietly, seeming calmer than before. Jaycie had her hand resting on the woman's shoulder in a comforting manor. Now all that was left was to wait. And hopefully that won't put the missing child's life on the line.

* * *

**_There's a child missing? Whatever could this mean?_**

**_Mwahahaha_**

**_~KH_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Bunny_

Just as I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, a police car speeds by with its siren blaring. It was heading in the direction of the pizzeria. I wasn't even fully sitting when I twisted the key. I pulled out of the parking lot, shutting the car door when I hit the main road. I reached the pizzeria only minutes after the police did.

The first thing I saw was Jaycie and a very distraught woman. Standing next to the women was Mason, and both he and Jaycie seemed to be comforting the woman. Mike was a little ways away, talking to the officer. I bolted out of my car, leaving the door wide open and the engine still running.

When I jogged up to Mike and the officer, whose name was Serena; she put her hand up, telling me without words to not come closer. Mike then glanced behind himself, seeing that it was me.

"Bunny, what are you doing here?"

Serena eyed me suspiciously. "You know this woman?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I mean she's a co-worker. She works nightshift here as security camera surveillance. But, why are you here? You should be at home resting."

I shrugged. "I was heading out to the store when I saw the police car speed by. Assuming where it was going I followed to see if there was anything wrong."

"This young man here was about to tell me what happened, and afterwards you can figure it out yourself, since this is strict information that should be meant for official ears only," Serena says her voice full of venom.

I hardly knew this woman, and I already didn't like her. She was being a bitch and she had no need to. "Listen here, _Serena. _I will know what I need to know because this is my work place. If someone dies, it's my business. _Especially _if it's on my shift. So how about you shut the fuck up and listen like you're fucking supposed to so you can do your fucking job."

Serena didn't say another word. Mike gave me a look, which I returned with one of my own.

"Okay, that woman over, her name is Leandra. Her daughter is missing, right around noon. She was up near the stage and before the authorities arrived we searched the building to the best of our abilities," Mike explained.

I could feel my face go slack with shock. This child has been missing for over an hour, and they just now alerted the authorities? What the hell were they thinking?

Serena jotted down a few notes and mumbled into her walkie-talkie. I grab Mikes arm and pulled him off to the side.

"How in the bloody hell did a child go missing for a fucking hour without anyone noticing?"

"I-I don't know! One minute e-everything was fine and… and the next Leandra was sc-screaming and crying in the middle of the pizzeria," Mike was nearing hysterics.

"Calm down Mike. Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

"The only person I can think of is Vincen-."

"No." I should not have said that.

"What?" Mike's very confused.

"It wasn't Vincent." I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"How in the hell would you know?" He's pissed. Not good.

"I just do okay, trust me on this! I know it wasn't Vincent," I snap, making Mike flinch from the sudden harshness of my words.

I have no idea why I'm lying though. I knew it wasn't Vincent because I spent half the day with him at the coffee shop.

"O-kay… If it wasn't Vincent, then who was it?"

"I-I don't know…" and that, for once, was the truth.

Mike glared at me. "You don't know."

My anger spiked. "Look, I'm trying my fucking hardest here! A lot of shit has gone on in the past couple of fucking days! You try going through the hospital, seeing your brother again after seventeen years of him being dead. You try nearly dying your fucking self and see what it fucking does to you! Give me a god damn break!"

Mike's eyes when wide. He apparently wasn't ready for that. Oh well. Without another word, I turned and walked into the pizzeria and sat at one of the tables.

I don't know how long I sat there, but at some point Serena and a few other officers came in to search the place. They were in and out before I could blink. A minute passed, an hour, a day. I sat at the table for what felt like eternity. The door blew open and the chill of the November air wafted through the area, giving me goosebumps. The chair behind me squeaked as someone sat down, and a warm rough hand was placed on my shoulder. I sigh and cover – what I thought was – Mike's hand with my own.

"I'm sorry for going off like I did. It's just, my stress levels have sky rocketed since I started working here," I say, twisting around to face him. Only, it wasn't Mike. It was someone I've never met before.

It was a male, in an off blue security shirt that nearly looked purple. He had a black hat on that cast a dark shadow over his eyes in the already dim pizzeria. Curls of red hair peaked out from under the brim of the hat, with streaks of grey here and there. I glance at his name tag and, though it was difficult to read, made out the name Fritz.

Now where I heard this name before? I was about to ask him who he was when he began to speak.

"Jessica Martins, night time employee. Took Mike Schmidt's place after shortly after he was promoted. You've been working here, bouncing between night shifts and day shifts for the past six days," Fritz says. Like he was reading off a paper that had all my information on it.

"How do you-."

"You lost your brother on your seventh birthday, the same day that there were five other murders. You almost prevented one, but you weren't quick enough. Were you, _Bunny?_"

"W-what… h-how do you know… why-what are you t- what do you mean?" I felt like I was being strangled. My words weren't coming out the way they needed to.

"You want to know how I know this." Fritz's tone made the question sound like a statement and sent shivers racing up my spin, causing me to physically shudder. I wrap my arms around my torso and nod.

"I know this because I was there. I was at your party, a security guard on the sight," Fritz pauses and nothing could prepare me for what he said next. "I am the one who killed the kids."

* * *

_**Hehe love you guys.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey, Kairi here. This is a slight filler chapter. I'm sorry if updates are slow and annoying you guys. I lose track of time and don't post for a while, I'm really sorry. I'll start working on Chapter 18 as sooon as I can, I promise. I've also planted an Easter Egg near the end. See if you can catch it. Otay, baii for now my lovely fans._**

* * *

_Bunny_

I stare at Fritz, feeling as if my world has been turned upside down. I knew it wasn't Vincent, but I never would have thought it would be this guy, a skinny old man, well into his middle ages. Maybe even older than that. Even if this event happened seventeen years ago, there was no way this guy could have pulled off the murder of five children. At first glance he looked like a kind man, as if he couldn't hurt a fly.

"You killed… No, that's not possible. There's no way it was you…"

Yes, I was in denial. That's just how my mind worked. But when Fritz smiles (if that's what you could call the motion) the denial I was feeling melted into pure terror. He was about to say something, but the pizzeria door swung open, causing both me and Fritz to look over. Mike was standing in the doorway.

"Bunny, there you are! I was looking every- wait who's this?"

I stood up and walked to Mike. "Ah, Mike, this is Fritz. He works here… Or well he used to, I think," casting a worried glance over my shoulder and smile shakily, "It was nice to meet you Fritz."

Fritz inclined his head in my direction. "Likewise."

I turned back to Mike. "Come on, let's get out of here. I've had enough excitement for one day," I say, all but dragging Mike out of the door with me.

"Hey, hey, hey hold on a sec. Bunny, what's going on?" Mike gently pulled his arm out of my grasp once we got near my car.

I turn to face him, breathing heavily. "It's Fritz, he… he's the one, he ki- he killed…" my voice broke at the end. I couldn't get the sentence out.

Mike pulled me into a hug, one arm around my shoulders tightly and the other circled around my waist. I lean into his chest, wrapping my arms around his mid-section. The sobs came instantly, and once they started I couldn't control them.

"Hey, it's alright. It's all okay, just take a deep breath. Let's get you on home, okay?" Mike was patting my back, trying to get me to calm down. After a moment, the sobs turned to hiccups and I nod.

Mike leads me to the passenger side of the car and helps me get into the seat without falling. Once he got in on the driver's side and started the car, I lean back in the seat, my head hitting the headrest with a faint thud.

I could feel that Mike was watching me, even when he hit the road. Every few seconds, his gaze flickered over to me. I was half tempted to tell him that he needs to watch the road, so we don't get into an accident. I just didn't have any energy left, and I let my eyes drift shut.

_Mike_

Whatever has got Bunny like this has got me worried. She's not really one to go into hysterics. Yeah, she's panicked when she thought she was going to get stuffed in a fazbear suit on her first few nights. But she never cried like that, not around me anyways. Something was really wrong, and whatever it was, it had to deal with Fritz. I glance over at her one more time and see that her eyes were shut. She had fallen asleep.

The ride to her apartment seemed to drag on. What would normal take five minutes, seemed to take thirty minutes. I pulled into the parking lot and realized that I had no idea which apartment was hers. I pull up in front of the office and turned in my seat to face Bunny.

"Bunny, come on. Wake up. We're in the apartment complex; I don't know what apartment is yours though. Come on, it's time to wake up," I say as I shake her shoulder gently.

Her eyes flutter open and she looked around, slightly confused. "Wh-," she paused in speaking and cleared her throat, "What?"

"We're at the apartments. I need to know which one is yours."

Bunny blinked and stretched. "The building number is 1987, apartment B," she says around a yawn.

I nod and put the car back into gear, looking for building 1987. Within a few moments, we were parked in front of it.

Bunny sighs. "Home, sweet home…" she says as she unbuckles herself and starts to get out, but turns to look at me. "Are you coming?"

_Bunny_

"Welcome to my mess," I make a sweeping motion when I open my door to my apartment. Shoes littered the hallway, and jackets cluttered the walls. It was a mess, but it was home. "Watch your step, this hallway is a death tra – never mind."

As I was talking I heard a crash behind me. I turn and see that Mike had gotten himself trapped in a purple coat and a pair of red flats. I chuckle and hold my hand out to help him up. "You alright?"

He nods and brushes himself off after hanging up the coat. "You were right, this place is a death trap," he mumbles with a small laugh.

I lead him through the small apartment, picking up random articles of things as we went on a short tour. "I'm really sorry about the mess. Since it's just me here and I don't have many guests, I only clean once a week."

Mike leans up against the kitchen counter as I throw clothes into a basket across the hall. "It's only you who lives here?"

I start the washer and turn around. "Yeah, why?"

Mike shrugs. "That's a lot of clothes for one person, not to mention the forty million pairs of shoes in that hallway."

I cross my arms. "There's only three pair back there, plus the pair on my feet. That is not anywhere near forty million."

"Same difference. Anyways… what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?"

I pause, cursing in my head. I was really hoping he'd forget about that. "Well… here, let me make some tea and we'll talk about it in the living room. Okay?"

He nods and walks away, disappearing behind wall. I take a deep breath and start the tea pot. Well, here goes nothing.


	18. IMPORTANT: Time Line of the Story

**Hey guys, Kairi here. So I majorly screwed up my own time line for this story. This is the new and improved time line and I'll edit the rest of the chapters later to accomadate to it. I hope this clears any questions and if it doesn't then PM me and I'll see what I can tell you without giving too much away. But here you go.**

* * *

**TANWTS Time Line**  
**1987, January 12th**  
Opening of Fredbears Family Diner.

The Bite of '87 happened on September 12. Fredbears was bought by Fazbear Entertainment shortly afterwards.  
"Vincent was working at Freddy's at this point in time.

**1988**  
Vincent turned 21 this year. Also the year that the spring locks failed, injuring employees. Vincent quit working for Freddy's after the locks failed.

**1989, October 13th**  
The first location of Freddy Fazbears Pizza (The one we finally see a little bit of in the fourth game) closes down. This was the day after the first murder.

**1990, November 15th**  
Jessica Martins (a.k.a. Bunny) is born.

**1992, October 12th**  
The Second Freddy Fazbear Pizza opens. (The building we're in the second game)

**1997, November 15th**  
Bunny is now seven and holding her birthday at Freddys.  
The next set of murders happened that same day. One child was left to die and nearly bled out. This child died at 11:35 P.M. that night. His name was Jackson Martins, Jessicas five year old brother.

**1997, November 16th**  
The other childrens bodies are yet to be found. Second establishment of Freddy Fazbears Pizza is under investigation.

**1997, November 21st**  
The bodies of the missing children were found stuffed into the old animatronic suits. Suspect has yet to be found. Leads point to past employee.  
The next day, Fazbears Pizza is shut down yet again.

**1998, February 10th**  
Vincent is wrongfully accused, but found non-guilty a week later at trial.

**2003, September 9th**  
The third and final establisment of Freddy Fazbears Pizza opens. Vincent begins working as a janitor there.  
Bunny turns thirteen that year, and refuses to even go on the same street as the building. Still not quite over Jackson's death.

**2014, November**  
Bunny eventually starts working at the pizzeria. Meets Mike, the previous nightshift worker and takes his place.  
Within a week or so of working there, both Bunny and Mike has been submitted to the hospital on numerous occasions.  
On the 15th Bunny turns 24 years old.

**2014, November 21st: Friday**  
Noon  
A child goes missing. This is just the beginning. Freddys is closed for the start of investigations.  
People suspect it was Vincent reguardless of the fact he was innocent when the same thing happened sixteen years ago. Bunny knows it wasn't him.

2:34 P.M. (on the same day)  
The killer reveals himself to Bunny only. Reason why is unknown. Bunny tells Mike that night, and they begin taking alternate shifts. (The shift thing will be mentioned in the next chapter.)

* * *

**And that's that. Any questions, just ask me~**

**Baii now!**


	19. Chapter 18

_Bunny_

"So, you believe that it was Fritz who killed the kids and not that other guy… What was his name?" Mike sat on the couch with his legs crossed and a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, I don't believe that it was Fritz. I _know _it was Fritz. He sat there and told me himself that he did it. But he framed someone else. He was responsible for the murders that happened when I lost my brother. He was the one who was behind the missing kids from when you were working. He framed Vincent then."

"But Jackson even said that the murderer was Vincent."

"He wasn't even working when the first set of murders happened, nor was he working when the kids at my… at my birthday party went missing! He worked at Fredbear's Diner, and the first location but quit soon after the spring locks in one of their suits failed and caused serious injury to an employee. He didn't start working for Fazbear Entertainment again until this place opened up in 2003."

Mike stared at me, shocked. After a minute he spoke again. "How do you know all this?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Well, about that… This morning, I went to talk to him." I couldn't tell if Mike was upset or confused by this. In fact, I couldn't tell if he had feeling about this. He didn't show any expression.

After a few moments of awkward silence he sighs and leans forward, balancing his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. "Okay, so… What do we do about it?"

I place my tea on the coffee table and rub my forehead. "What can we do, Mike? Fritz has been at this for years, and I don't think he'll do the same things over and over. There's no way we can catch him in the act, and there's no way to prove it was him."

"What do you mean, there's no way? All we have to do is keep an eye on him. Every day at the pizzeria, during the day and at night, we'll keep an eye on him."

"But what if we can't catch him?"

"We will," Mike said as he moved to hug me. "I promise you that we will. For the children. For Leandra and her daughter… For Jackson."

I hug him back, trying to fight away the tears that welled up. I wasn't one to naturally show my emotions but being around Mike kind of screwed with that. But I wasn't about to cry in front of him this time. I've already done that enough times.

When Mike pulls away, he stares at my face. Tracing his thumb over my cheek, I realized that one tear had escaped and he caught it. I pull away from his hand and rub my eyes in attempt to get rid of any other tears that may be there. Mike grabs my wrist, holding onto it gently and stops them from moving. I glance at him, confused as to why he stopped me.

"Bunny, you don't have to hide the fact you're crying. You've gone thought a lot these past couple of days. I don't expect you to stay strong and be tough through it all," he smiles, "besides, I know you well enough by now that even if you're in tears, you'll get up and kick some ass if need be."

I sniffle and chuckle at this. "You really think I'm that tough, huh?"

"Well… maybe not _that _tough," he says with a smirk. I punch his arm, not hard enough to cause any serious pain. "Ow! Okay, okay. I'm sorry! But you're not quite as tough as that, but close!"

I narrow my eyes playfully at him, becoming cheerful again and the tears in my eyes vanish. "Watch it Schmidt. You might just find yourself stuffed in a Fazbear suit if you're not careful."

"Like you'd be able to get me near one of those damn suits," he said with a small chuckle.

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. But you'd have to catch me in order to stuff me into a suit," Mike says with a smirk.

"You think I can't catch you?"

"Oh, I know you can't catch me."

"Don't test me," I threaten, my smile growing. I stand up from the chair I was sitting in a make my way slowly to the couch Mike was on. Somehow I managed to jump carefully over the table without killing myself or Mike.

His eye widen as he stands and begins to back away and around the couch. After a second he takes off in the direction of the kitchen. Attempting to make a short cut by climbing over the back of the couch, the couch itself tips over and brings me to the floor with it. Thank goodness I live on the bottom floor. Mike started laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Schmidt!" I call as I get up and dash into the kitchen. Just as I was about to reach Mike he moved over to his left, causing me to try and stop. This led to me sliding in my socks across the tile and into the wall. While I was catching my balance, Mike slips out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Oh Mike~! You can't hide from me forever, this is my house after all," I say as I enter the spare bedroom of my apartment. The closet door was cracked when I walked in, so I assumed that that was where Mike went. I chuckle. "Come out, come out wherever you are~!"

The closet was completely empty. Well, save for normal closet stuff like clothes. Mike wasn't there, and I sighed. Just as I was about to turn around, I got tackled to the ground. I struggled, thinking that for a split second I was being attacked by a maniac. My arms were pinned above my head and there was the weight of someone sitting on my midsection.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing?" I ask, trying to break free.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I've got you pinned down so you don't try to stuff me in a suit!" he responds with a chuckle.

"If you think pinning me down is gonna protect you from a fuzzy bear suit, you're wrong."

Mike didn't respond. Instead, he moved to where he was pinning my arms with one hand and scooted down a bit to the point where he was sitting more on my hips than on my stomach. Both my arms and legs were completely useless at the moment. I stare at his now free hand as it hovers over my stomach.

"What do you think you're doing, Schmidt?"

* * *

_**Hey there. Here's the real Chapter 18. It's gonna be split into two chapters. You know... Chapter 18, then Chapter 18.5 ans stuff. But yeah, here you go lovelies. You know the drill.**_

_**~ KH**_


	20. Chapter 18 and a half

"_If you think pinning me down is gonna protect you from a fuzzy bear suit, you're wrong."_

_ Mike didn't respond. Instead, he moved to where he was pinning my arms with one hand and scooted down a bit to the point where he was sitting more on my hips than on my stomach. Both my arms and legs were completely useless at the moment. I stare at his now free hand as it hovers over my stomach._

_ "What do you think you're doing, Schmidt?"_

* * *

_Mike_

I smirk at Bunny, and she glared back at me. Taking my free hand, I poke her sides and a small giggle escaped her lips. Realization crossed her face and she frowned.

"No. No tickling me," Bunny stated, trying to break her arms free. I tighten my grip a little bit.

"Ah, so you are ticklish!"

"No! N-no I'm not ticklish at all. I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Too late Bun-Bun. I know your secret~!"

"Schmidt I swear to god if you don't let me up right now you're going to wish is was Freddy stuffing you into a suit and not me!"

I just chuckle and went to work at her sides, and she tried to not laugh. Mind you, she failed miserably. However she did manage to break her hands free and stop one of my hands. She struggled and squirmed, trying to get out from under me. Her task was twice as hard then it should have been though because she was laughing so hard.

"Stop~ Stop! P-please!" she continues laughing.

Being the gentleman I am, I let her go. Well sort of. I was still sitting on her, but I had stopped tickling her. Bunny was out of breath and wiped at her face, massaging her cheeks. Then she turned her glare on me as she sat up a little.

"You're and ass."

I lean down and kiss her nose. "But I'm your ass!" Before I could fully pull away, Bunny wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down into an actual kiss, which made me lose my balance a bit. This caused what I assume to be a little kiss have a lot more force to it. I felt my own teeth nick my lip a bit and tasted blood. I didn't care though. I guess Bunny didn't either, because she didn't pull away. In fact she pulled me closer, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I had a feeling that this afternoon would be interesting. Turns out for once I was right.

* * *

_**It's super freaking short, I know. But... I didn't wanna write this one anymore. I focused more on Bunny and Mike's relationship in this chapter. **_

_**It's also short cause... I'll be honest, it first I wanted things to be a bit steamy and sexy. But then later decided I didn't wanna write it out. So yes, Bunny and Mike have done the dirty. Yeah.. uh... anyways, we will be getting back to Freddy's and more important things will be happening.**_

_**Again I'm sorry for the shortness and the long wait.**_


	21. Chapter 19

**_Two updates in the same day? What is this witchcraft?!_**

* * *

_Bunny_

Later that night, when the clock struck 11:30, Mike and I headed up to Freddy's. Police tape lined the perimeter of the land but there were no cars in sight. But that didn't mean anything. Someone could still be inside. The doors were unlocked, and like any true horror fan, I knew that this wasn't a good thing. Though it did make things easier to get in without our key cards, it more than likely meant things were going to be hell inside the building.

It was 11:57 when we got to the back office after checking the entire building for any threats other than the killer robot things. I sat down in the swivel chair and Mike sat on the edge of the desk, facing me. The clocks chime throughout the restaurant, alerting us that it was now midnight. I sighed and grabbed the tablet used to check the cameras. Just as I did, the music box started up.

Joy, let the fun begin.

* * *

_1:38 AM_

_87% Power_

The music box hasn't stopped since it started. But there was no sign of Connor. Or the other four children throughout the building. I didn't know whether or not to be relieved by this. The animatronics weren't moving at all and there were no other sounds in the restaurant. The posters on the wall remained the same as always, Foxy's curtains didn't move an inch, and no one was banging pots and pans around in the kitchen.

Sighing and placing the tablet down, I look at Mike. He had changed positions from the desk to the floor, growing bored with the inactivity. He had something brown and fuzzy in his hands and when he pressed the nose, it squeaked like a party horn.

"Whatcha got there?"

He hands it up to me. "It's a plush Freddy. Found him in the drawer of the desk there. He looks really old."

'Really old' was quite an understatement to describe this toy. The plush bear was covered in dust, making his brown fur look more beige in the desk light and one of his eyes was missing. There was a hole in its leg and one in its chest where a button was supposed to be. The silky top hat had been ruined with age, along with the red ribbon around it that was hanging on by a thread. I set the bear up next to the fan on the desk and gave it a little pat.

"Freddy was his favorite one…" I said, more to myself than to Mike.

"Huh?"

"Freddy was Jackson's favorite animatronic. I never knew why, I always thought the bear was creepy. But then again, my favorite was Foxy when all the other kids were scared of him."

Mike nodded. "Mine was always Mangle…"

"Who?"

"Oh, it was a version of Foxy from a past building."

"Are you talking about the thing that was always torn apart and put together by toddlers in Kids Cove or whatever it was called?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, wait, how did you know about that one?"

"We had considered having my birthday at that location but I didn't like the puppet there so we had it at the sister location that used animatronics that looked like these ones. But I guess either way things had gone wrong."

"Your birthday… That was the day that the… that the murders happened, wasn't it?" I nod, not saying anything. "Do you perhaps remember the names of the children there?"

"Not really. There were two other birthday parties going on along with mine. It was three boys and two girls that had disappeared. Two were from my group. Jackson and a little blonde girl named Sammy. I didn't know her all that well but she was nice. Icy and Connor I never knew until the other night, and the last kid… I don't know his name at all," I explained.

We talked some more, about the past… about our past. Mike was ten years old when the murders happened. He hadn't lost anyone he knew, but his best friend had lost his cousin who was more than likely Icy. He described the boy he had known to me, but I didn't recall ever seeing the boy. We grew silent after a bit, and the whole building was silent.

_Wait, the whole building was silent?!_

Mike was about to say something but I covered his mouth and shushed him. I strained my ears, but the only thing that was making any noise was the fan on the desk. The music box had stopped while we were talking. Who knows how long it's been silent. I frantically grabbed for the tablet and checked the cameras. They had all gone to static.

"This is not good…" I say, flipping between the cameras to see if anything had changed on any of them of the space of three seconds.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"The music box stopped, and none of the cameras are working," I told him, flipping between Pirates Cove and the stage room a few times. "Check the doors."

"What, why? It's not li-."

"Just check the damn doors Schmidt!"

The light flickered to my left, then to the right. Both doors then closed. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Time to try our best to survive the night. They're here. We have to watch our backs.

_Can we survive 'til the crack of dawn?_

* * *

_**Another short one, yes. But I thought this was a great part to stop. Cliffhangers are my specialty. **_


	22. Chapter 20

**_Damn I am on a roll lately. I just started this chapter at three in the afternoon. Its now almost seven my time. Four hours and 1,020 words. Woot woot. I'll start Ch. 21 here soon. Enjoy._**

* * *

_2:10 AM_

_39% Power_

_Bunny_

The power was depleting faster than it ever has before. What will we do when the lights go down? A thudding came from the door, followed by a ghastly wail that echoed through the corridors. Mike froze up where we was standing, glancing out the window to right. We hadn't dared check the cameras or the lights since he shut the doors. The power was going down way too fast for us to feel even slightly safe.

It dropped down to 20% in the past five minutes. At any point in time those doors could open up and Mike and I would be done for. Our escape was denied before we even got a chance. It was game over for us now. Mike took a step closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. What a shame, after the events that happened earlier in the day… that we would die now at the hands of childhood memories.

The lights suddenly went out and the doors opened. For a split sec second, nothing happened. Then all hell broke loose. Instead of glowing as they normally would, Freddy's eyes were blood red and acted as spotlights. Behind him I could only assume that Foxy had made his way down here, his silver eyes glowing in the darkness. Mike pulled me out of the chair and pushed me under the desk, himself remaining above.

_What the fuck are you doing now, Schmidt? _

Bonnie was at the door to the right, his eyes glowing as well though not as bright as Freddy's and Chika stood behind him, her eyes emitting an orange glow. Even the cupcake appeared more sinister than it normal did. And that thing was creepy as it was. Freddy came into the room then, cornering Mike against the back wall. In the dim light I could see Mike's eyes widen in fear, and I heard his breathing quicken. I was about climb out and do… something. But before I could, Mike dashed out around Freddy and ran down the hallway. The animatronics followed him, leaving me alone under the desk.

That was what his plan was. To get the animatronics away from me. He was protecting me, and this thought made my chest hurt. Mike was willing to throw his life out on the line so I would be safe. I crawled out from my hiding spot and decided to look around for something that may help. That was difficult without any light, but soon my eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding me.

I could just barely make out the doorways that led to the hallways. Sticking my head out the one on the left, I stared down the hallway into the party room. I saw a shadow run by and could only assume that was Mike. A few seconds later, Freddy's red eyes came into view. I ducked into the room just before his eyes swept down the hallway in my direction. I held my breath and waited for his lights to go away.

When I was sure I wouldn't get caught, I dashed down the hall and to the right into the supply closet, stopping to catch my breath and look around. There was your typical cleaning supplies and a few random news articles. I paid them no mind and began to look for something useful, like a flashlight or better. A weapon. Some shelves were higher than I could see and I looked around for a stepladder. Not finding one, I sighed and placed my foot on the lower shelf and hoisted myself up.

_This was very stupid and I'm more than likely going to kill myself by doing this._

Getting to the top shelves was harder than I thought, and I was sweating by the time I got there. Nothing of use, except maybe this pipe… That might work. I grabbed it, my fingers closing around the rusted, cold metal. It was sturdy and about three feet long… and really heavy. It screeched deafeningly across the metal shelf as I pull it towards me. I freeze, waiting for something to happen. To get caught and killed.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Oh shit. My time is up.

* * *

_Mike_

The screech of metal on metal echoed through the pizzeria. The red beams of Freddy's eyes turn away from my hiding spot. My thoughts jumped to Bunny, and my heat jumped into my throat. I climb behind a prop on Foxy's stage and glanced around. No animatronic was near me. Sneaking down the stage and over to the sparkly purple curtains, I look around the party room. There were no animatronics there either. A flash of silver eyes captured my attention, running down the hallway assumedly to the area the noise came from. Down by the security office.

* * *

_Bunny_

I scurried up the shelves as quickly as I could, flattening myself against the top shelf. There was a good four inches between my back and the ceiling, so if I needed to move away I hopefully could. The beams of red flashed by the doorway, blinding and disorientating me. I've fucked up now. They're coming for me. I tried to keep my breathing silent and calm my heartbeats that pounded like a thousand drums. Freddy walked by the supply room, followed by Chica and Bonnie.

But Bonnie paused for a moment, and e into the room. His burning blue gaze watched for a moment and I held my breath again. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned away and continued on. I released my breath, thinking that I was safe.

I wasn't. The released breath came out in a huff just as a set of silver gleaming eyes passed the doorway. The quick footsteps that belonged to the eyes stop, and backtrack. Foxy stops at the door and walks into the supply closet. Weird noised emitted from the fox animatronic, almost like a breathing noise. Realization hit me like a train and I swear my heart stopped for a moment.

_He's sniffing me out._

_ They were going to remove me without a trace._

* * *

_**What did I tell you about my love of cliffhangers?**_


	23. Chapter 21

**_So many updates, good lord. Here's Chapter 21 as promised. I'm just cranking these damn things out like there's no tomorrow. I wrote this chapter in about two hours, so there might be some gramatical/spelling errors. Bare with me, its one o'clock in the morning. But I hope you're enjoying this story so far. And I hope the back to back updates aren't annoying. I mean, as some point I went months at a time before updating. I thought I may catch up a bit. Also, I've lost my timeline to this story, so after... I'd say chapter 25 updates might be really slow until I find my timeline again._**

**_But have a good night, I'm going to get some sleep._**

**_Reveiw, favorite, follow. You know the drill._**

**_Also, sorrry for the cliff hangers. Please don't kill me..._**

**_~KairiHeartstone 3_**

* * *

_2:48 AM_

_No Power_

_Bunny_

Foxy continues to sniff around the room. I was frozen in fear, hardly breathing. I kept my eyes trained on the fox, until he turned to face me. I closed my eyes to keep from any light reflecting off of them. The sniffing grew closer to me, and the air grew heavy with closeness of the animatronic. I stopped breathing, and slowly moved closer to the wall. Foxy was right next to my head, breathing in my ear. My hand gripped the pipe tightly, picking it up off the shelf as easily as I could.

_It's now or never._

With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I swung the pipe without looking and heard the satisfying crunch of metal. I opened my eyes and see that the whole left side of Foxy's face had been ruined, his silver eye crushed and hardly recognizable for what it was. The fox stumbled backwards and I used the moment to slide off the top shelf and land on the floor.

My breath was forced out of my lungs and I lay on the floor, dazed. Foxy bumped into the shelves on the other side of the room, crashing around and knocking over buckets and mops. I scrambled to my hands and knees, crawling out of the room quickly with the pipe in hand. Once outside the room, I got up and ran. I ran through the party room and towards the stage. Running up the steps, my toe caught on something. Glancing down, I saw metal glinting through what little light that entered the room.

_What is this, _I thought as I reached down. My fingertip brushed up against what felt like a hinge to a door. I lifted up on the lip of the third step, and the hinges quietly protested with a whine. Once opened, I was confused. There was an entire area below the stage. I slide into the area carefully, ducking so I don't hit my head. Hanging from the low ceiling was a bare bulb with a pull string. The light barely illuminated the room, but it was enough to see that it was a control room of sorts. Monitors lined the walls and buttons covered the desk area.

I close the entry way behind me; to be sure I don't end up being followed. I set the pipe down on the desk in a clear area, and study the buttons before me. Most of them looked like they turned either clockwise or counterclockwise, or perhaps both. A specific button caught my attention, a yellow one labeled 'STAGE LIGHT'. On the opposite side of that button was a switch that was labeled 'MONITORS'. I flipped the switch, and the monitors flickered to life.

Each monitor had a different area being filmed live. The animatronics were spread out once again, Foxy returning to Pirates Cove and the other three roaming the halls like guards. Something vaguely human shaped moved in Pirates Cove and in closer inspection I saw it was Mike. I searched the board of buttons, to see if there was an intercom of sorts. Luckily enough, there was. There was an entire panel for it, along with an old looking microphone. I grabbed the microphone and flipped the audio switch for Pirates Cove.

_Mike _

The speaker system in Pirates Cove came to life with a loud pop of static, creating a ringing in my ear closest to the speaker. Bunny's voice, though discombobulated with static, came through the speakers next.

"Mi- don't le-. Foxy is co-." The speakers popped again, and went dead. But Bunny's warning was clear enough to me.

I quickly dashed under the table I was closest to, and just as I pulled my foot in Foxy's silver eyes appeared in the darkness. His heavy and quick footsteps went right on by me, not even slowing down. I heard the rungs on the curtain move as if they were quickly jerked to the side, then the creak of wood from Foxy's stage. The curtains closed again, and I quietly let out a breath I wasn't aware that I was holding. I readjusted myself into a sitting position and thought.

Bunny was safe and alive, I knew that much. But I didn't know where she was, and that nearly sent me into panic all on its own. I had no idea where the other animatronics were, nor did I know if they were still on the hunt for Bunny and I. I risked sticking my head out from under the table and peeking around the room and out into the hallway. Just as I did I noticed a blue glow becoming closer to the entry way to the Cove. Bonnie was still out, which more than likely meant the other two were as well. I went back under the table.

I had an urge to yawn that I resisted. I had no idea what time it was but something told me that it wasn't anywhere near six in the morning. I had to find Bunny, but first I had to get out of the Cove.

_Bunny_

Some of the monitors cut in and out with poor signal strengths, almost like the ones in the security office. It seemed that the power here seemed to run on a different generator than the rest of the building. Which was weird, why would this one area have power while practically the rest of the building did not? I studied the monitors. There were 12 monitors for 12 rooms, and this surprised me. On the other security camera, only 11 rooms showed up. I look at the one in the top right hand corner.

It was a room that I had never seen before. It was small, maybe it had once been a break room. As the camera swiveled around, I saw that there was no doorway anywhere, which eliminated the chances of it being a break room. Maybe it was a storage room, much like the spare parts room to the left of the stage. The audio coming through the camera had been turned off and I looked for a switch to turn it on. Finding it, I pressed it and what came through the feed made my heart plummet through the floor.

It sounded like crying. Someone was in there, and it sounded like a child. I stare at the camera harder, trying to make out details in the dark. There, in a corner of the room, was a huddled up figure. It was barely visible, being only slightly darker than the darkness that surrounded it. I swallow hard, trying to sort things out. Where was this room at, I had no idea and there were no clues on the video feed to tell me. I look at all the other monitors, seeing if there may have been something that had a trap door, like the one that lead to this control room, but I found nothing.

Frustrated, I hit the metal desk with my fist. Then I did it again, repeatedly until I couldn't feel my hands anymore. My knuckles were now bloody and there were dark red smudges across the metal. I took a deep breath and checked the monitors to see if Mike was anywhere new. Not seeing him anywhere, I hit the button that allowed coverage through the whole building and prayed that he would be able to understand what I was saying considering that the message had been garbled through the Cove.

"Mike, if you can hear me… I need you do exactly as I say. Come to the area where most of the magic and fun come to life. Find the step with the hinges, and lift up. Make sure you're not followed."

I kept my fingers crossed and watched the monitors. Mike exited a room to the right of the party room and looked around before ducking behind a pony on the old carousel. Chica passed by, not even casting a glance in the direction of the dusty vinyl ponies. She headed into the kitchen moments later, bumping into pots and pans and knocking them off the counter. Mike popped out and bolted to the stage, off the sight of the camera. After a few seconds, the trap door opened and Mike slipped in.

"Bunny? Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" He whispered with the urgency of yelling. Mike then crossed the small distance between us quickly and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back, but pulled away quickly.

"I'm so glad you understood what I was trying to say. The sound system here sucks," I sigh. "But, I need you to stay here. Alone, and keep an eye on things. I think the lights still work from here. They might not be the greatest, but it's the best chance we have at a distraction."

Mike looked confused. "A distraction? Bunny, what the hell are you talking about? What do we need a distraction from?"

I pointed to the darkest monitor, the one that showed the room with the crying child. "Listen to the audio of this room," I say as I turn the audio off of the others. "There's someone in there, a child. And I think it might be Leandra's daughter. I'm going to get her, and I need you to stay here and work the controls."

"Jessica, do you have a death wish? Going out there is suicide!" I was shocked; Mike hadn't really ever called me by my real name.

"Mike, this is serious. There is a child in here, in this building. And their life is on the line. Their life is more important to me than anything." I take a breath and kiss Mike, tears running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. If… if things don't work out… I want you to stay here till morning in this control room. The moment the clocks chime at six, find the room with the child and save them. Have Fritz arrested, and have Freddy's shut down for good," I say when I pulled away. "Mike… I love you… thank you for everything. Promise me you'll do what I've asked."

I could tell that he wanted to deny me. To beg me to stay down here with him. But both he and I knew that I had chosen my fate. Mike nodded silently, and kissed me one last time before I climbed out of the control room.

I knew this would only end badly.

But I wiped away the tears and went on with my search.

_I was going to put an end to this, once and for all._


	24. Chapter 22

**_Hey look another chapter! Yay! Also, this sorta contains minor spoliers from the book Scott has recently released "The Silver Eyes". Please read at your own risk._**

* * *

_3:10 AM_

_No Power_

_Bunny_

I ran across the stage, over to the spare parts room. The smell of old and quite possibly moldy costumes assaulted my nose, nearly making me gag. I step fully into the room, and close the door behind me and locked it. I looked around, letting my eyes adjust a bit before starting to move this. Over in the far corner there were suits that I didn't recognize, they must have been ones that were made but never had a chance to be shown. On closer inspection I saw that the suits had no specific animal.

Like the creator had been told to make an animal, but wasn't given a design to follow.

I went to the pile of suits and dug through them, pushing them carelessly to the side. One of them, a purple one, had been pushed roughly against the wall and started making noises. I stare at it, and the torso of the suit suddenly snapped. It sounded like metal parts moving and breaking, then being reassembled. I move to inspect the suit after it was done making nose. Inside, it looked like a mess of wires and metal poles. On the seams of the suit were a few weird twisted pieces of metal. One looked like it was stuck, and I poked it curiously. It snapped back suddenly and caught my finger, and when I pulled it away it was bleeding.

_An unused spring lock suit, a child's mascot that could end a life in the blink of an eye._

I grab the suit again, carefully by its front and back avoiding the side, and move it over. I turn back to the pile and carefully dig through it. After a moment of finding nothing, my legs were beginning to cramp from being crouched down for so long and I fall back into a sitting position. All the uncharacterized suits had been moved all through the room, dangerous death traps lying in seemingly innocent piles. I sigh, not knowing where to go from here. I get up and get to the door, listening carefully for anything.

Just as I was about to open it, I heard a noise. Something that sounded like heavy breathing mixed with a mechanical whir. I froze, listening closer, and the breathing didn't go away. I held on to the door knob tightly, making sure that whatever was on the other side didn't open it. Minutes past, and I heard more mechanical movements. Whichever animatronic on the other side was assembly reaching for the door.

"Hey! Ov- here! Come an- get m-!" Mikes broken voice sounded over the intercom, sounding rather far away, like it was coming from across the building. The noises outside the door stopped, before sounding like the animatronic turned away. Heavy footsteps thudded across the tile of the restaurant before being too far away to hear. I opened the door and look around, seeing lights flashing from the far side of the party room. Directly across from me was the door to the kitchen.

I darted across the room and push on the swinging door. Well, I tried to. But the door didn't budge. It was locked and I didn't have a key to it. I pushed on the door, grabbed the handle and wiggled it, making a lot of noise. I used my shoulder to ram into the door, wincing in pain when it connected, but the door refused to move. Something moved behind me, and I look up into the glass on the door to see a silver eye staring back.

I turned just in time to the hook glinting in the lights flashing in the other room swing downwards. Then my world of fear turned into one of pain, even though I tried to move out of the way. The hook sank into my right shoulder, tearing through the muscles and tendents. Foxy pulled on the hook, tearing the skin even more and causing me to stumble forward. The blood seeped through my shirt, running down my back in an alarming rate.

Just as everything was fading to black, I heard a desperate yell followed by a thud and then silence.

* * *

_3:56_

_No Power._

_Bunny_

I came in and out of consciousness, hearing a door bust open followed by metal feet on wooden boards. I was being dragged across the floor, my shoulder burning in pain and splinters lodging themselves into my skin. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, it appeared to be an office room I was being dragged through. Distantly I heard a latch open and a squeak of hinges. I was then lifted up for a brief second before being carelessly dropped down. The impact caused all the breath to leave my lungs and my vision was blurry. The last thing I saw was a faint shadow in the light above, then everything went dark again.

* * *

_4:00 AM_

_No Power_

_Missing Child._

It was dark, and I was scared. I had no idea where I was, and the last thing I remembered was a golden bear telling me he had a secret. Now I was here, in a dark room that didn't smell good. Maybe I should have listened to mommy when she said don't talk to strangers. I didn't know how long I had been down here, but after a while I had fallen asleep in the corner. When I woke back up, a door on the ceiling was open and another girl was thrown in.

I waited for a moment after the door closed again before making my way over to the girl. She was older than I was, by a lot. She was sleeping, but her clothes were covered in something dark and slightly warm. On my hands and knees beside the girl, I touch the shoulder that wasn't as covered as the other. She didn't move, and for a moment I feared that she wasn't alive. Being a child, I didn't know how to check a person to see if they were not dead, so I placed my hand in the middle of her chest and waited.

After a long moment, her chest moved under my hand. It was short, but it was movement. She was alive. But something told me that she may not be for long.

My eyes prickled with tears that had dried up hours ago, and I cried out for help. "Someone! Please help us!"


	25. Chapter 23

**_Hey guys. This is a bit of a filler chapter. I couldn't just have Bunny and the child magically out of the little hidey hole, no could I?_**

* * *

_4:27 AM_

_No Power_

_Bunny_

"Miss, are you alright?" there was a small pressure on my face. I opened my eyes, or I thought I had. The room I was in was so dark I couldn't tell. A putrid smell assaulted my nose, making me want to gag. After a second things came into focus, my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. "Miss, can you hear me?"

That was a child's voice, a young girl's voice in fact. I look to my left, seeing a small figure with a round face looking at me worriedly. I try to sit up, but the body numbing pain radiating from my shoulder prevented me from doing so. So instead I try to speak, my words slow and slightly slurred. "I- I'm fine. Do you know where we are?"

The little girl shook her head. The she pointed at my shoulder, the injured one. "Did the golden bear get you too?"

"Wha- no? This was Foxy… Wait, golden bear, what golden bear? Is that who brought you here?"

She nodded. "At least I think so… He told me to follow him for a secret, but after that I don't remember much."

I sighed quietly. "Don't strain yourself kiddo. Do you perhaps know where this is?" she shook her head to this. "Alright. What's your name?"

"I'm Debbi! Who're you?" Debbi smiled cheekily.

"My name's Bu- Jessica. I work here as nightshift, occasionally as dayshift too," I say, smiling back. Debbi shifted where she was sitting, and I noticed something wrong with her arm. I struggle to push myself up, ignoring the pain. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Debbi held her injured arm closer to herself. "Uh… well… I tried to get away, but when I did, the bears hand made a weird snapping noise and something metal dug into my arm. I don't think the bear was hurt, but when I pulled my arm away it was bleeding. After a while I couldn't feel it anymore." She looked at me with wide doe eyes. "Is it bad?"

I gently pulled her arm closer to me to inspect it. It wasn't bleeding anymore but if we didn't get it covered soon, she may have to go to the hospital. "We need to get this covered… do you have an extra shirt or anything?" I look her over as I talk and realized how dumb of a question that was. Debbi was just sitting there as she was dark hair in pig tails and wearing a simple t-shirt with jeans. "Of course you don't. Sorry that was a silly question… uh… hold on."

For once I was very grateful for wearing something other than just a bra under my shirt. "Look kid, I gotta take off my shirt for a cloth to cover your wound. I have something on underneath but it's not a full shirt. You don't mind, do you?" Debbi shook her head.

"I understand, you're just doing it to help me," she said with a small smile.

I pulled my work t-shirt off and tied it around Debbi's arm to the best of my abilities. Debbi winced only once during the whole process, but otherwise her face was expressionless. She was tough for how old she looked.

"Okay, all done. You're quite the warrior," I tell her, patting her head.

"Thank you! I told my mommy that I wasn't going to wasn't going to wait for a prince to come for me, and that I was going to be one myself."

Though that was a bit random on her part, I understood what Debbi was doing. She didn't want to think of the situation they were stuck in, so it now became story time. I was thankful for this, I needed something to take my mind off the dark times looming ahead. So I nod, interested in what Debbi had to say.

"Yeah, I told her that… but she said that I wasn't allowed to be the prince because I was a girl. I asked her why… she said I'd understand when I was older… Jessica, do you know why my momma said that?"

I thought for a moment, testing out ways I could explain to this little girl why her mom had said this without making her resent her mother. "Well… some people tend to believe that little girls can't decide what they wanted to be because the people believe that children are too young to actually know what they want. Same with little boys, they are told that they can't be a princess for the same reason that you were told you couldn't be a prince."

Debbi crossed her arms. "That's stupid. I think boys and girls should decide what they wanna be when they wanna be it!"

"I fully agree with you. So when we get out of here, you go on and you be a prince! You might want to find your prince while you're at it. He may be stuck in a tree for all we know."

That got a sweet giggle out of the little girl, but she stopped as soon as she started. "But, what if I don't wanna find another prince? Can I rescue a princess?"

I smile place my hand on her shoulder. "You can do whatever you want, as long as you believe in yourself. But first we have to get ourselves out of here…" I look around the room for anything that may be of use. After a while of being down here, I had gotten used to the horrible smell but now it was back and stronger than ever.

"God what the he- _heck _is that smell?" I ask, using my good arm to cover my nose.

Debbi shrugged. "I don't know…"

It smelled so horrible. Like something was rotting or old… It smelled like death and decay. As I realized that, another realization hit me. All the missing children, this is where they were taken. This is they were killed, and probably kept for god knows how long until the suits they were in were disposed of. This realization made my stomach retch and I turned away from Debbi, throwing up the contents that were in my stomach.

Debbi had been rubbing my back as I vomited, but pulled her hand away when I had straightened back out. "We need to get out of here. And soon. I have an idea too."

_5:10 AM_

_No Power_

Debbi stood at the ready behind the ladder I found. I was at the top of the ladder, attempting to keep my balance. I glance down at Debbi and she smiled with all her teeth, gripping on to her weapon of choice.

You see, our plan is to make as much noise as we can to attract something to check on us. When they unlocked the hatch, I was going to grab a hold of them and throw them down to the ground. This would hopefully stun them long enough for Debbi to smash them upside the head with her wooden club of sorts. After that we would climb up through the trap door, find Mike, and try to stay as safe as we could until dawn.

It wasn't a very well-constructed plan, but with limited resources and no hope of Mike knowing where to look, it was the best we had. "You ready?" I ask Debbi.

She nods quickly and responds with a chirpy, "Ready!"

Holding on to the ladder with on hand, I pounded on the hatch as loudly as I could. The door shook in its hinges, metal locks clanking together. Debbi went around the room yelling random things and hitting the walls with her club. She even began belting out the entire chorus of an Asking Alexandrea song, banging the club around on things with the beat. After a few minutes of continuous noise making, I heard something that sounded like heavy footsteps. I motion for Debbi to stop, and she walks up to the ladder.

The locks on the door rattle again, and then I heard the click of them opening. When the hatch opened up I was blinded for a moment, but saw a giant looming animatronic. In a flash of brown and red, Freddy was on the floor of the room and Debbi gave him a good Luis Ville Slugger to the back of his head. Freddy's red eyes dimmed and sputtered out.

"We did it!" Debbi danced around in a short spurt of victory filled energy before climbing up the ladder behind me.

I pulled myself out of the hole, trying not to cry out in pain as the movement opened my shoulder wound more. I turned around and hoisted Debbi out of the room carefully and she plopped beside me, staring at the ceiling of the dimly lit room.

I check her arm to make sure it wasn't bleeding and that was when I noticed how beat up she looked. Her lip was cracked and swollen, her arm wounded, and the knees of her jeans had been worn down to threads and one had a hole in it. Her pale skin was spattered with bruises and scrapes. When Debbi said she had tried to get away, I guess she put up more of a fight than I thought. I place my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me with wide green eyes.

"Are you ready to put a stop to this madness?"

She nodded and smiled tiredly at me. We were both ready to put a stop to the man behind the slaughter. To the monster of this nightmare.

* * *

_**So... Do you think Mike has been killed or is he perhaps safe. Well its hard to be safe at Freddy's but ya know what I mean... Ooooh wait, what if he's in the process of being stuffed in a suit and killed? That would be interesting. Think of how Bunny would feel considering that their relationship just progressed in the intimate part of things not too long ago.**_

_**MWAHAHAHA. :)**_


	26. Chapter 24

_5:21 AM_

_No Power_

_Mike_

I regained consciousness at some point, and part of me wish I hadn't. Everything on me was uncomfortable. My arms were bent at unnatural angles, pinned to my sides. I glance down at the thing that was imprisoning me. It was a colorless suit, perhaps a very old animatronic suit. It was a dark, shadowy purple. It didn't really have any distinguished features either. But when I tried to move again to see it a bit better, a cold piece of metal pressed into my neck.

_What the hell is that?_

As the thought crossed my mind I realized that the whole body of the suit had these little metal things. What in the world were they? Things to hold the suit together? I wasn't too sure, but either way my safety was at risk with this death trap. I didn't dare move anymore in fear of being crushed to death. The only thing that was free on me was my legs, but because I was sitting on the ground I couldn't get up.

Hell I'm sure if I had been on a table I still couldn't walk out.

_Gods I wish Bunny could get here soon…_

Then I remembered that I had no idea where Bunny was at, much less if she were alive or not. Damn this is gonna be a long night…

* * *

_5:33_

_No Power_

_Debbi_

Jessica quickly led us through the hallway, seeming confused for a moment. And I know why. This place looked nothing like the pizzeria that we had been trapped in. There were a lot more rooms here, and down a long hallway was an office like area. I didn't know what it was for but I knew for sure that there wasn't a room like that in plain sight at the one I had been kidnapped in. I reached out and grabbed Jessica's hand.

She paused in walking and looked down at me. "It's alright Debbi. This might just be a trick…" she began walking again.

"But how? This is a different area; I've never seen any of this before…" I look around again, the office growing smaller behind us.

Jessica let out a small sigh. "I have," she said, sounding sad.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. I was younger than you when I was here. I was going to have my party here but one of the mascots scared me too much and we held it at another building. Later on, this building was torn down but the other one wasn't, for whatever reason."

This confused me. "Wait, if this building was torn down… how are we here?"

"Like I said, it's a trick," was all Jessica said. We kept walking, this hallway going on forever. I was looking at all the drawings on the walls in awe. Pictures depicted a different set of animatronic than those I knew. These were brighter in color, smiling and looked almost like giant dolls.

In front of me, Jessica stops which caused me to run into her. I glance at her, seeing that she looked angry.

"Jessica, are you okay?"

"Okay Connor, you can cut the act now! I know this is all isn't real," she ignored me and shouted into the darkness.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun?" an eerie voice asked from the darkness.

Next thing I knew the hallway disappeared, brightly colored pictures and all. Jessica and I were back at the old pizzeria and standing in front of us was an animatronic. Or I think it was since it wasn't one I had ever seen before, though I knew it clearly wasn't human.

Its white face had been cracked, fractures deforming the features. Purple-blue tears ran from its eyeless sockets, running over red stained cheeks. A smile was on its lips, painted pink and rosy. Where its eye should be were silver pinpricks of light, which looked at me. I shrunk behind Jessica, trying to hide from its glare.

"Trying to redeem yourself, _Bunny?_" the thing in front of us asked, its voice echoing evilly.

I blinked. "Jessica, what's going on?"

She pushed me farther behind her. "Don't worry about it now kid. Just stay behind me," Jessica said.

"Oh, so now you're _protecting _the children, are you?"

"That's what I've always been doing," Jessica said, her mouth setting into a hard line. "You're seeking vengeance, and it's making you blind to what's around you. The need for justification is killing you, but killing isn't justified. You know that, don't you?"

For a second, the things eyes flickered. But then the glare intensified, focused on Jessica. "SHUT UP AND DIE!"

The thing looked ready to launch itself at us, and I instinctively flinched. But Jessica started talking. "Connor, I'm here to help you. I know who killed you. I'm here to set you free."

"Everyone knows who killed me and the other four, you idiot. It was Vincent!"

"No, it wasn't. I'm telling you the truth, it was Fritz."

The thing, a puppet I decided it was, screamed just then, startling me. "STOP LYING!"

"She isn't lying, Connor," a voice said from behind me. I turned seeing a man in the shadows, looming over us.

"Jessica…" I say and she turns.

"Fritz, I thought you'd never show." She was terrified. And I was too.

That was the voice that belong to the bear that hurt me. It was him.

"It was you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Yes, my dear little Debbi," the man smiled and it shown through the purple darkness around him. "It's me."

Jessica pulled me away from the man, who I guess was Fritz and looked at me worriedly. "If I tell you to run for the doors right now, would you trust me and do it?"

I nodded and that was all she needed to see. She tackled the puppet, "Run, now!"

And I did just that. I clumsily jumped over the puppets' and Jessica's legs and ran. I ran as fast I could go on my little legs, using my smallness to my ability to get around tables and chairs. A moment later I heard footsteps running behind me and Jessica calling out, "I'm right behind you, kiddo. Keep moving, we're almost there." We made it to the doors and I tried pushing them open, but it didn't work.

They were stuck.

We were doomed.

"Debbi, duck!" I did as commanded and a yellow metal chair went sailing through the air and through the door, shattering the glass. Sparkling shards fell down around me, tinkling like the notes from a music box. The top part of the glass was shattered enough for a child to make it through.

A child about my size.

I look at Jessica. "You're staying here, aren't you?"

She nodded, then pulled out her cellphone. "You know who to work this thing, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Here," she handed it to me. "Once I lift you up out of this window, I want you to run that direction," she pointed to the right, "Until you pass five street signs. It shouldn't be too dangerous out there considering it looks like it's about to be dawn. Once you get there, call 9-1-1 and tell what's going on then tell them to come and pick you up from where you're at. After that you can either come with them here or have them take you home. Home would be the better option."

Jessica said all that in under a minute, lifted me up and eased me through the window before I could even say anything. Once my feet were on the ground, I looked up at her for one split second. She smiled sadly at me, her green eyes watering. "Go, and be careful!"

Those four words were the last things Jessica said before the knife came down into the crook of her neck. Behind her stood Fritz, an evil smile playing on his lips. I stopped the scream that had built up and took off, running down the street while clutching Jessica's phone in my hand.

* * *

_6:00 AM_

_100% Power Restored_

_Bunny_

The knife hadn't killed me. Not yet anyways. I was lying a bit away from the front doors of the pizzeria, and everything was blurry. I couldn't feel anything, except the cold. I was starting to get black spots in my vision, the smell of my own blood had become so overpowering to anything else that I had grown used to it. I could barely hear anything and what I did hear sounded like it was under water.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but eventually red and blue lights flashed outside the window. Sirens blared, sounding farther away than what they were. Figures passed in front of my eyes, mumbled voices surrounded me. Only one thing was clear to me at that moment. I was going to die, I was going to bleed out on the black and white tile of the one place I thought was the closest thing to heaven earth could have.

Of course I was young and naïve when I had that thought. I knew that this place was hell, a living nightmare.

Something stopped in front of my eyes. Garbled voices came from the figure, a question was asked perhaps. My life was slipping, and I had to say something.

"Fi….nd…. Mi….ke…"

I closed my eyes, memories from life flashing behind closed lids. I never really accomplished anything, did I? No, that's not true. I saved a little girls life… but that doesn't make up for all the bad things, does it? My last breath escaped my lungs and with a week thud, my heart stopped.

* * *

**_Please do not kill me... I'm sorry for possible feels from this but._**

**_Tension, in this chapter. Like damn, it was hard to write this. I cried, a lot._**

**_But it's finished and up here._**

**_Favorite, comment, questions. Go_**


	27. Chapter 25

_Debbi_

They tried to keep me from going into the pizzeria. They told me to stay outside and wait for them to return. But I didn't listen despite the warnings. I pull away from the hand that was holding mine and run through the doors pushing them open with a loud bang. A startled yelp followed by another shout for me to get back outside reached my ears. But I toned them out, because I was focused on the seen unfolding in front of me.

Jessica lay on the floor, blood soaking every inch of her clothing. Her eyes were closed and I don't think she was breathing. I ran over to her, dropping onto my knees not caring about staining my pants. The girl who risked everything for me was lying on the cold, hard ground. I took her hand, realizing that it was way too cold to the touch.

A strangled sound came from somewhere in the room, and only later did I realize it was me who made it. Strong hands lifted me up by my under arms, pulling me away from Jessica. I was kicking and screaming, not caring about the scene I was creating. I had even bit the hand that held me back, and the person dropped me back down on the floor. I collapsed to my hands and knees, everything that had happened last night finally affecting me. Broken sobs tore out of my chest, and I refused to be comforted by anyone.

* * *

_Mike_

I heard the yelling before anything. I was still in the room, the suit safely removed by one of the paramedics. The paramedic, his name was Sean if I remembered correctly, was checking everything and making sure what little wounds I had acquired weren't deadly. More yells came from the halls, capturing Sean's attention as well. It sounded like a child, a female child in fact. And she sounded really upset.

"What's going on out there?" Sean mumbled under his breath.

I shrug, wincing when the movement pulled on the sore muscle. Coughing a little bit, I responded. "Maybe we should go check it out."

"We nothing, you are staying here until I say otherwise and we get you on a stretcher," Sean said shortly.

"Why do I need a stretcher? I'm perfectly fine, see?" I stood up from the table top I was sitting on.

That wasn't a good idea. As soon as I did, my vision was swimming with black dots. I stumbled forward a bit before straightening myself out when the dots faded and I could see clearly. Sean was giving me the 'I told you so' look.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not perfectly fine. But I'm still going out there," I say.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't kill yourself doing so."

Wow, he's quite the caring doctor isn't he?

Using the wall as a support, Sean and I made it out to the party room where all the commotion was. The first thing I noticed was the animatronics, all four of them standing on the main stage. They were watching the scene unfold before them, all looks of malice and evil gone. Instead they were replaced with sadness. The second thing I noticed was the little girl. She must have been the one who went missing.

I slowly walk over to her, automatically stepping over something that my mind didn't register. I stopped in front over her and carefully lowered myself down to her eye level. Her brown hair was tangled and falling out of her pig tails, and her clothes were soaked in blood. That worried me, why weren't the paramedics taking care of her, she's obviously hurt… But then I realized it wasn't her blood.

"Are you okay…?" I ask slowly, so I don't startle her.

She looks up at me, her face red and puffy but her green eyes dry. "Are you Mike?" I nod and suddenly the little girl hugged me.

Hesitant, I hugged her back. She began sobbing, and buried her face into my shoulder. I began patting her back. "Hey, it's alright now. You don't have to cry, it's all over."

She shook her head suddenly and pulled back to look at me. "You didn't notice her, did you?" Her eyes were blood shot around the green iris. Green…

_Her eyes remind me of Bunny's._

When the thought crossed my mind, I realized something. Bunny wasn't here, standing beside the child and me. That's when it hit me. _You didn't notice her did you? _The little girl was talking about Bunny. What I stepped over, those were her legs… I turn around a bit, the young girl still in my arms.

There was blood everywhere. There was a person hovering over Bunny's limp body, doing something to an area on her shoulder. I stood up with the girl in my arms, and she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Is she going to be alright?" I ask, though knowing that the possibility was very slim.

The paramedic sighs. "I'm not sure. When we got here, her pulse was weakening. Then it stopped completely. But now, it's faint. It's there, but it's hardly enough to keep her alive." He turned his attention to the others around him. "Get me a stretcher and get this woman to the hospital, now."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

_Debbi_

Jessica was alive. Barely, but it was better than nothing. She was also in a coma, whatever that was. The nice man, Mike, told me that it was like a really long sleep. I hope Jessica wakes up soon, her being in a coma looked too much like she was dead. She's been in the hospital for a month now. Mike never left her side, as far as I was aware. I visit when I could, when I could convince my parents to take me up here that is.

Today I sat in a chair beside Jessica's bed. I was telling her stories about what's happened lately in my life. It was boring to go over it without a response, but the doctors said that talking to her might help her wake up.

"I met a nice girl today at school. She's new; her name is Jessica, just like yours. Between me and you she's really pretty too. Also funny, and she things boys are gross. She got into a fight with one of them, on her first day 'cause he was being mean. He called her names, and she punched him right in the nose. She's a year older than me too, twelve years old. But her birthday fell on a weird day, so she was a grade behind everyone else her age. But she said she didn't mind, because she got to meet me and become my friend," I pause, looking at the Jessica lying on the white linin sheets.

"Maybe I could bring her here so you two can meet…" I whisper, more to myself than anything.

"I think she would like that," a voice said from the doorway. I turn around, seeing a little boy who looked like Jessica, only younger and well… a boy.

And he was… shimmering? Wait, what?

"Who are you and why are you all… shinny?" I wiggle my fingers in his direction, indicating to the not-so-normal sparkles. Was he some sort of vampire?

_Oh, what am I thinking? Things like vampires aren't real._

The boy chuckles and walks over to sit on the chair across from me on Jessica's left. "I'm not a vampire. But I am something un- unnatraly- un… not normal," he said. "My name is Jackson, I was Jessica's little brother."

"Was?"

"Well, uh. I died, when I was five. She was seven, it was her birthday… got kidnapped and killed at the pizzeria."

For looking like a five year old, this boy was very blunt. "Wait, you're one of the five kids that Mike told me about, aren't you?"

"Yup! All together it's me, Icy, Connor, Sammy, and Micheal. No one likes Connor though, he's a big meanie. He was nine when he died. I was the youngest and the others were I think seven," Jackson said.

Connor… that's what Jessica kept calling the puppet. "Wait, were you their when Jessica, Mike and I were all attacked? Why didn't you help us?"

Jackson frowned, and it didn't look right on his chubby face. "I couldn't… Connor, he had control over all of us. No one could do anything. Not even Micheal, who was in one of the golden suits… he couldn't fight back against it. None of us could."

"Golden suit? You mean like the one that looks like Freddy?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, there are two of them. A bear and a bunny. I think they might be from one of the original buildings but never got tossed out. Micheal was… stuffed… into the bunny when we died. We were all stuffed into one… well except for me. I probably would have been as well, but I was found before I could die at the pizzeria and I died at the hospital."

"Hold on, the kids were stuffed in the suits…. And you're dead?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

He's a smart butt, the jerk. He just smirked at me like he could read my mind.

"I can read your mind, it's a trick all ghost have."

I thought he was lying, so testing it out I thought of some choice words my mother would have grounded me if she knew that I knew them. Hey, he's been dead for years, so don't give me that look. I don't think some curse words are gonna hurt anything.

Jackson chuckled. "You really ought to not think those words. You don't want to be grounded, do you?"

I frown and he sticks his tongue out at me. A clock began beeping, indicating that it was four in the afternoon. I had to go, and I think Jackson did too, by the look on his face.

"Hey, you'd let me know when she wakes up, right?" I went to nod, but I realized that I had no idea how I would. "All you have to do is think of me for a moment then think whatever you want to see. Telepathy works a long ways away. I have to go back now, goodbye Debbi."

And with that, Jackson was gone.

But how had he known my name?

I shook it off and gave Jessica's hand a squeeze. "Sweet dreams, Jessica." I gave her a pat on the hand and walked out of the room to meet my mom in the waiting room.

* * *

_Bunny_

"Sweet dreams, Jessica."

The disembodied voice was gone. I had heard them all, one called Jackson and the other named Debbi. I felt like I should know them, but there were probably a lot of things I should have known that I didn't. I didn't even know where I was. Was I dead? I didn't think so; this didn't look like what I imagined heaven or hell to be. There was nothing but darkness, and disembodied voices. Some I felt like deep down I should know them, others were unfamiliar to me.

So I just floated through the darkness, knowing that there might not be an end to it. Sometimes things showed up, but I could never make any sense of them. They never had an exact shape to them, just a blob of color. Sometimes they were even colorless. Everything here it all meant nothing to me. It was all just a void filled with confusing voices and colors. I hoped to get out of here soon.

* * *

_**Whoo! So, Bunny is alive after all. This was another difficult chapter to write considering I have no idea what it's like to be in a coma. So, just go with it. I do know what it's like to nearly die from bloodloss. Not fun, and it's scary as hell. But I was thinking. Instead of having this an ungodly long book with like 50 or so chapters, maybe I could split it up into two books. Thoughts?**_

_**~Kairi Heartstone**_


	28. Chapter 26

_Mike_

Bunny has been in the hospital for six months now. Fritz has been in jail for four and a half months. Freddy's Pizzeria has been undergoing shutting down for two months. Why the place wasn't shut down immediately I will never know. I guess they still needed to investigate things, as well as let the old employees gather all of their belongs and say their goodbyes if they so well pleased. I mean, that place played a big part in a lot of their childhoods though some may be more horrific more than others.

Today was the anniversary of when Bunny saved the life of Debbi, and Debbi decided that we should visit the pizzeria. I was against it, but when Debbi used the big green puppy dog eyes that looked so much like Bunny's I couldn't say no. After talking to Leandra (Debbi's mother) about the whole situation, Debbi was all but dragging me to the pizzeria, bubbling about finally being able to possibly meet someone who knew Jessica or something. I wasn't really listening, and for all I knew she could have been talking about the girl from her class and not the woman lying unconscious in the hospital.

When we pushed open the dusty and shattered doors to the pizzeria, the first thing I noticed was Jackson sitting on one of the party tables, swinging his legs back and forth. The next thing I noticed were the other ghostly children in various placing along the room. Two of which I knew and the others I didn't. Debbi dashed into the room before I could stop her, and tackled Jackson to the floor with a hug. The loud bang of chairs startled the other children and they all turned to see Debbi, Jackson and myself standing there.

Connor, who was hanging by his legs off the stage, was the first one to say anything. "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage?"

A girl, one I didn't recognize with dark brown eyes and red hair, smacked his leg. "Connor, be nice. After all, they did catch the man who killed us."

"I didn't want him _caught, _Sammy. I wanted him killed," Connor sighs in anger and disappears with a soft pop noise. Sammy rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to me.

"I'm sorry for how rude he's being," she says to, then to Debbi, "Oh you must be the one Jackson keeps talking about. Debbi, was it?"

Debbi nodded. "Yep! Wait, Jackson, you were talking about me?"

I didn't think ghost could blush, but Jackson sure as hell did. Then again, there was a lot of things that ghost could do that shocked me. One example is that they couldn't be phased through, that they were solid figures and not all misty like the movies and shows describe them to be.

"Well, only a little bit…" Jackson murmured, holding up his thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

"A little? Yeah right, you wouldn't shut up about here for the past three months," Icy chuckled from the other side of the room. Then she looks at me, smiling. "Oh, and hey Mike! You okay over there? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gee, I wonder how long she's waited to use that one. "I'm fine… I just wasn't expecting you guys to be here… I thought you all had, you know…" I trailed off.

"Moved on? Yeah, no. That's not happenin'," a young boy's voice called. It was soft, and had a slight southern accent to it. I turn around to see a kid, maybe about eight years old, standing behind me. He had black hair that fell into his hazel eyes and curled at the end, tan skinned, and he wore torn pants and a grey and black stripped shirt.

The boy held out a hand and smiled, a front tooth missing from his bottom row. "My name's Micheal, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook his hand and smiled back. "Name's Mike, it's great to meet you too."

"Yeah, great times. A perfect, wonderful, _absolutely glorious time_ isn't it?" Connor says disdainfully from the other room.

Sammy huffed. "Connor, shut up already. We get it, you despise the living. Now cut it out," she yelled at him. The only thing that came in response was a crash; more than likely meaning Connor threw something at a wall. Sammy looks up at me apologetically.

"Hey, don't feel like you have to apologize for him being a brat," I say with a smile.

"I heard that!"

We ignored him at the moment. Instead we all pulled up chairs and started talking. "So, if I may ask… why won't you guys move on? It's all over, isn't it?" I ask.

"As Connor put it so beautifully earlier, we all want revenge on the one who killed us," Icy said as she started tugging on a piece of her hair. "Until we get our vengeance, revenge, whatever you wanna call it… We're basically all stuck here. Even if they tear down this place and build a mall over it, we'd still be here, stuck to this land."

The others nod in agreement. "Well if it makes anything any better, Fr- I mean, the person who killed you is more than likely on death row himself. Committing murder is a high crime and the punishment is death."

Micheal started shaking his head the moment I said death row. "No, we don't want him killed by the hands of someone else, we want him killed ourselves."

The youthfulness of his voice made the chills that went down my spine worse. "That… okay…" I didn't know what to say. "Wait a minute I thought you all believed that Vincent was the one who killed you and that he framed Fritz."

"That's what PG told us, but we found out that Vincent was framed and proven innocent. PG was just worried about his own life that he lied to us about it all," Jackson said.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone started blaring Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees. Great timing phone, just great. I answered quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Mike Schmidt?" _A feminine voice asks from the other side of the line.

"This is he. Who am I speaking to?"

_"This is Nurse Reyna, from the hospital. Do you know a Miss Jessica Martins?"_

"Er, yes. Yes I do, she's my girlfriend. Why, is something wrong?"

Reyna chuckled slightly. _"Oh no, everything is perfectly fine. I just called to tell you that she's awake, and has been asking for you since her eyes opened."_

"How long has she been awake?" This captured all the attention of the kids in the room.

_"Only about fifteen minutes. She's also asking about a young girl named Debbi, and a boy named… Jackson. Along with a few other names." _Reyna pauses, and when she resumes speaking again her voice sounded quieter and strained. _"Correct me if I am wrong, but the names Jackson, Sammy, Micheal, Connor and Icy are the names of the children who, you know…"_

I sighed. "Yes, you are correct about that. But don't worry; I'll get everything sorted out just fine. Debbi and I will be there shortly." With that I ended the call.

"Jessica's awake?"

"My sister's awake?"

Debbi and Jackson asked at the same time.

I chuckled and nodded. "She sure is. And she wants to see all of you."

Icy, Sammy and Micheal all looked shocked. "All of us?" they question at the same time.

"Yup, so let's go!" I stand up and usher the kids to the door. "Connor, get your ass out here! We're going somewhere."

"Why?" Connor asks, appearing beside me and scaring the shit out of me.

"Jeez, a little warning would be nice. And Bunny's awake. She wants to see us, all of us. Including you."

"Why me?"

"Stop asking questions and get into the car."

Once I got out there, I realized that there's not quite enough room in the car for all six kids plus myself and there was a bit of arguing over who got shot gun. I let out a loud wolf whistle and the kids all turn and look.

"Debbi gets shotgun because she is the oldest. You five get the back, but someone will have to sit on someone else's lap. Now go," I direct.

"If you wanna be technical-."

"No technicalities Sammy."

The red head huffed and climbed into the back after Micheal. Connor climbed in beside him and then Jackson. Icy sat on Jackson's lap, and Jackson's face turned beet red. After they were all in and ready to go, I started the car and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

_**Poor little Jackson, getting embarrassed so easily. But look, Bunny's all okay! Well, maybe... sorta... you'll see in the next chapter.**_


	29. Chapter 27

_Bunny_

"Thank you, I'm fine though," I tell Reyna. She was a nice lady, but she was very over barring.

"Okay dear," she says, checking the beeper thing on her hip. "Oh, I've just been informed that your guests are here. Do you want me to send them on in?"

I nod. "Yes, please. I'm ready, send them in."

Shortly after I said that, Mike and the kids filed into the room. Once the last one, a redheaded girl that I hadn't met but I knew as Sammy, came in Mike shut the door softly.

A majority of the kids hesitated by the door, but Jackson and Debbi came up on my left while Mike was on my right. I sit up a bit, sore and stiff muscles screaming in protest. I smile through the small spasm of pain, and get a smile back from the group. Even Connor had a small, barely noticeable smile on his face.

"Hey, guys… I'm glad you were able to come… How did you get here so fast though?" I ask.

"Mike was already at the pizzeria when the hospital called and told 'im you were awake," a boy in the group, who I knew was Micheal, explained. His level hazel eyes met mine. "But, how did you know our names? When Mike said you wanted to see all o' us, we were shocked."

I sigh. "I guess, while I was in a coma… someone was talking to me about you guys and described you to me… the mental image just stuck when I woke up," I chuckle a bit, "Though, the look on the nurses face when I started babbling about you guys was priceless."

"Well then I guess there's no need for introductions then, is there _Jackson?_" Sammy chuckled.

"Hey! She had to know about you guys somehow," he grumbled. "Anyways, how are you feeling sis? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, it's all pretty damn fuzzy. But, I know that I was knocked out and brought to some storage room that no one knew about. That's where I met Debbi… We had gotten out and was looking for Mike, but got stopped by," I cleared my throat, knowing that they knew who stopped us. "Anyways, I don't remember much after that… Something about Fri… Oh! Did he get caught? Is he under arrest? What about the pizzeria?"

Connor stepped up to answer. "Yes, yes, and the pizzeria is undergoing closure," he said, avoiding my gaze while he was speaking.

"Wait, if he-who-shouldn't-be-named is taken care of… then why are you all still here?"

Micheal chuckled. "Well, I have no idea when this story became a Harry Potter fanfiction, but-."

_ He's become aware… _Well I have no idea where that thought came from.

"Wait, a Harry Potter what? Micheal what are you talking about?" Jackson interrupted.

Micheal shakes his head. "Nothing, forget I said anything. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, we're still here because he-who-shouldn't-be-named is still alive."

"But he was arrested for murder shouldn't he be sentenced to death by now?"

"God, why are the living so stupid? First Mike and now you! Don't you two know what it means to be a vengeful spirit? _We want to kill him ourselves,_" Connor all but yelled.

Everyone was taken back by his words, the dead children included. But none of them denied the fact. Hell, some of them nodded slightly. Unless you were looking for movement, you wouldn't have noticed it. The ones who didn't nod were staring at the ground, seeming interested in the hospital tiles all of a sudden. Icy was the one who broke the tense silence that settled.

"Even though he could have said it in a less blunt way, Connor is correct. A vengeful spirit cannot be at rest until it is at peace. I think I speak for all of us when I say we won't be at peace until Fritz is killed in the way he killed us… or as close as we can get anyways," her voice trails off at the end of her statement. This time when the others nodded, it wasn't a subtle movement.

"You realize you might not be able to do this, right?" Mike states.

"Oh we know. Our other alternative is to haunt the fuck out of you," Connor sneers.

"Hey, language. You shouldn't say such words," I say.

"I've been dead for seventeen years, I think I can say whatever I damn well please," Connor crossed his arms and pouted. But if you asked him he would deny it and say it wasn't a pout.

"Hey, the kid's got a point there," Mike says smugly.

"Shut it, Schmidt. My threat from the other night still holds," I say with a smirk.

Literally all the color drained from his face. But hey, he shut up.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

_Mike_

After a month, Bunny was released out of the hospital. If she had her way it would have been sooner. She despised hospitals after all. Once we signed her out and took care of part of the bill, she was damn near skipping out the door.

A lot has happened in the past month though… I mean the pizzeria was torn down and I guess a mall is being built around it or something. The kids were devastated, but they claimed they were okay with it. Bunny and I saw right through them though… no pun intended there. Also news got out that Fritz escaped prison and is now on the run again. Last anyone heard he was headed to Nevada, just west of here. Good riddance, we didn't need his kind of people here in Utah.

"You know after being in there for seven months, it feels great to breathe fresh air again," she claimed as she danced in the rays of the afternoon sun. "Wait… if I've been here for seven months, that means it's June, right?"

"Yeah, it is. June fourteenth if I remember correctly. Why?"

She sighed and looked really disappointed. "I missed your birthday…"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Bunny, you've been in a coma for six months after nearly dying _again_... And you're worried about missing my _birthday_? Really? You need to get your priorities straightened out, hun."

She smacked my arm lightly. "Hey stop laughing at me! It's not my fault I nearly died again!" I gave her a look. "Okay, maybe it is slightly my fault… But that's beside the point damn it! Let me make it up to you. Gimme your car keys." Bunny held her hand out expectantly.

"Now wait a minute. Should you be driving?" I raised an eye brow at her. The doctors may have said that she was all good, but I still had my doubts.

"Come on. I'm fine now, so let's get going! Also, if memory serves correctly it was this day seven months ago when you oh-so-brilliant plan saved my ass," she says, slightly sarcastic. She takes my keys, unhooking them swiftly from my belt loop and runs to my car.

I just stared after her for a moment, a smile on my lips. Things were finally starting to look up for the both of us, with that grubby pizzeria gone. Perhaps Bunny and I would work together as a couple, and have a family together in years to come. It would be great, and there'd be nothing to worry about. As cliché as it sounds, it would be utterly perfect and the thought of it made my smile grow larger as I followed Bunny.

If only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**Oh gods, please don't kill me. I know it's a cliffhanger, but it had to be done! I'm making a sequal to this book. I have no idea what it would be called at the moment, but I will let you know when the first chapter is out. I do know however that it will take place ten years after this ended, which was the year 2015. So in the next one will be placed in the future... Ohhh futuristic stuff! Nah, just the same killer robots with some new characters... Mike and Bunny will be a part of it... but there will be two new characters that it kinda focuses on... Maybe. We'll see how things pan out.**_

_**Have a great day everyone.**_

_**~Kairi Heartstone**_


	30. Sequal Update Y'all

_** Hey, Kairi here! So about the sequal to this... I'm thinking the name should be **_**"As The Night Falls" ****_and it'll take place 20 years after this one. Not 10, ten is too soon for a sequal. At least for me anyways unless its a series like Percy Jackson. But this isn't like Percy Jackson, obviously. But anyways, this sequal will be sorta like a next-gen thing. Mike and Jessica (Bunny) are in their fourties and they have a few children. At this point in time, Fazbear Fright has opened up. I know the timeline is waaaayyyyy off from the actual game timeline. Sue me. _**

**_Please don't do that._**

**_ But I'll be writting the first chapter today and it may get posted today. Maybe. Not sure yet. You'll see. Check my profile every so often to see if I've posted or not. Better yet, you can follow it if you haven't already. I'm kidding, you don't have to do that unless you really want to._**

**_ But that's all I wanted to say. Have a lovely day/evening/night. It's currently 9:16 AM here for me, and my school is on a lockdown. Yikes._**

* * *

**_Update: School is no longer on lockdown. It ended at 12:37 this afternoon. It is now 2:57 PM_**

**_Also, _As The Night Falls _is up. Well the first chapter anyways. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Update #2 : So I reread some of my _Things Are Never What They Seem _and I realized that I fucked up. Like a lot. So, since I am about to have a lot of free time for various reasons I am going to go through this entire fanfic and fix everything from grammatical errors to name fixes. Because I originally named the five kids Icy, Connor, Jackson, Mica and Nevaeh and it turned to Michael, Jackson, Connor, Sammy and Sarah. I think. So yeah. I'll be fixing that somehow or another. Also the plot hole with the murderer and such. That's what I get for not writting for so long haha. Also I had forgotten that when mike got drunk in like chptr six Bunny took him to her apartment so chptr eighteen is not the first time Mike's seen it. Yeah like I said, I made a lot of mistakes. But I will fix them._**

**_A lot is going on right now for me though so the edits will take a while. _**


	31. FYI

_**Hey guys, I'm back. I'll be uploading the edited versions of chapter 1, 2, and three of Things Are Never What They Seem along with the seventh chapter of As The Night Falls. Please be patient with me.**_


	32. NOTE

_**Hey guys, I would like to apologize for my lack of uploading anything. I don't have a laptop right now, and everything I do is through my phone. Please be patient and things will begin to be updated again. I'm hoping to have a laptop before the end of the year, but please keep in mind that this might not happen.**_

_**I'm very sorry to make it seem like I've abandoned my editing of Things Are Never What They Seem, and my writing of As The Night Falls.**_

_**I promise you that I haven't. Please forgive me for all the delays.**_


	33. NOTE 2

_**Hey guys! Kairi here. I just want to make you guys aware of what is going on.**_

_**I have decided to start posting this story over on my wattpad account. (Username: PsychoticButterfly). Yes, it says that my name is Wynter. And that is true. Kairi is a pseudo name, for this site and this site only. I hoped you guys were smart enough to realize that Kairi is not my real name. I may have stated it wasn't in my bio, but I honestly cannot remember right now and I'm too lazy to check. **_

_**Anyways. That's all I wanted to tell you. Have a glorious day!**_


End file.
